


Les Aventures de Will au Half-Blood Senior High School

by MoshiMoshiTitanDesu



Series: Half Blood Senior High School [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Nico, Fluff, Hazel Lee Frank and Michael have a band, Idk what to say, M/M, Nerd Nico, Nico is in the swimming club, Percy loves skating, Will plays the cello, just read i guess, stressed Will
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu/pseuds/MoshiMoshiTitanDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will fait un pari avec Cecil et les choses ne se passent pas vraiment comme prévu.<br/>(Je suis nulle en résumé mais en gros c'est bien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will passe des mauvais moments, mais il mange un sandwiche, alors ça va

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Solangelo lovers !!! Ici moi, et je vous présente ma première fanfiction de Solangelo !!! *aplaudissements*  
> Merci, merci.  
> Et avant de commencer, je suis obligée de dire que les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent tous deux à Rick Riordan (alias Satan)  
> ET les chansons mentionées ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.  
> ON Y VA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pari de perdu, un gage de gagné  
> Ce n'est pas, pour Will, une très bonne journée  
> Cecil se moque, mais il est gentil  
> Death Boy se pointe, et Will mange du riz
> 
> EH OH FALLAIT BIEN QUE ÇA RIME

 

 

**Here comes the hot stepper, Evian remix, original song by Ini Kamoze**

 

Will savait qu’il n’aurait pas du faire ce pari.

Après tout, c’était Cecil, et il avait appris à ses dépends qu’avec lui, il fallait s’attendre au pire.

En fait, Will ne voyait vraiment pas comment il s’était débrouillé pour atterrir ici, ça n’avait aucun sens, et quand il y repensait, il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un pari, même avec Cecil (et c’était dire, parce que toute chose ayant un rapport quelconque avec Cecil prenait bizarrement une étrange tournure), aurait bien pu se terminer de cette manière.

Et pourtant, il était bien là, debout au rebord de la grande piscine du club de natation de Half-Blood Senior High School, lui prêt à sauter et Cecil prêt à éclater de rire dès qu’il le ferait.

Le pari avait été bien simple pourtant : ils faisaient un marathon de Twilight, le premier à s’endormir perdait, et le gagnant devait lui choisir un gage. Eh bien pour être franc, Will ne savait pas que Cecil aimait Twilight à ce point. Le garçon aux cheveux dorés s’était mis à ronfler au bout de trente minutes de film, alors que son meilleur ami était tellement hypnotisé par la ~~stupide~~ _fascinante_ histoire de Bella et Edward qu’il en avait oublié de dormir (Will s’était d’ailleurs beaucoup moqué de ses énormes cernes le lendemain matin : «  _Là_ tu ressembles à Edward ! », s’esclaffait-il en pointant sur le visage pâle de Cecil).

« J’aurais pas dû me foutre de lui », regrettait maintenant Will, et putain qu’il aurait pas dû, vu où ça l’a mené. Il savait bien que Cecil allait se venger d’une façon ou d’une autre, _il le savait_ , et il avait fallu que la seule chose que cet imbécile trouve soit de donner à Will le gage de sauter entièrement habillé dans la piscine de Half-Blood Senior High School.

« Je t’emmerde Cecil » grogna intérieurement Will, les yeux baissés sur l’eau chlorée à ses pieds. Cecil était debout de l’autre coté de la piscine « pour mieux admirer le spectacle », et il se balançait d’un pied à l’autre, très impatient de pouvoir se foutre de la gueule de son meilleur ami. Will lui jeta un regard noir, il avait très envie de l’étrangler, d’enlever ce grand sourire de son visage.

Ils étaient venus après avoir fini leurs cours de la journée, et Will avait bien pris soin de s’assurer que le club de natation n’avait pas cours à cette heure-ci. Parce que que Cecil le voit faire ça c’était une chose, qu’un club entier assiste à sa _magnifique_ représentation de lui sautant dans une piscine en vêtements en était une autre.

-Qu’est-ce que t’attends !? lui cria Cecil d’en face.

-Cecil, je te rappelle, au cas où ton pauvre cerveau ne s’en souviendrait pas, que _je suis sur le point de sauter dans une piscine tout habillé._ Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi me ridiculiser tranquillement.

Will ne trouvait pas ça drôle (on se demande bien pourquoi), mais Cecil éclata de rire.

Hésitant encore un peu à sauter, Will se dandinait nerveusement sur le rebord blanc. L’eau avait l’air froide en plus. Il soupira, il en avait marre.

_Oh et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il va m’arriver ?_

Rien du tout.

_Je n’ai qu’à le faire et ça sera terminé en moins d’une seconde._

Exactement.

Will prit donc une profonde respiration, se pinça le nez, ferma les yeux, et un l’instant d’après, il atterrissait dans l’eau avec un grand ‘splash’ disgracieux.

Dans l’eau, Will ouvrit les yeux, son index et son pouce tenant toujours fermement son nez. Il imaginait bien Cecil rire à s’en tenir le ventre là au-dessus, et cette idée lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il se dépêcha de remonter à la surface. Lorsqu’il émergea, il secoua un peu la tête, de l’eau volant de ses cheveux dorés, et effectivement, Cecil se tordait de rire avec les larmes aux yeux. Will lui jeta un regard noir.

« T’es content maintenant !? », lui cria-t-il. Cecil se contenta de rire encore plus fort.

_Pff, le connard._

Tant bien que mal, secoué d’un rire incontrôlable, ledit connard réussi à lever lentement une  main tremblante, et tendit le doigt en direction de la porte.

 Will fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, puis …

 _Oh, putain de_ merde _…_  

Will voulait se frapper lui, et surtout frapper Cecil. Il avait bien fallu que ça tombe sur lui, hein ?

Il tourna très lentement la tête, son cœur battant très vite, car il savait déjà ce qu’il allait voir. Il voulait tellement, _tellement_  se tromper mais c’était inévitable : un élève se tenait bien sur le seuil, la main encore sur la porte vitrée, immobile, la bouche pendante et une expression qui laissait croire qu’il venait de voir un ours danser la macarena (ou un truc du genre).

Will aurait bien voulu se noyer à ce moment, et il se demandait si ce n’était pas réellement une bonne idée, vu la situation. Lui était tétanisé, ses muscles refusant de bouger et son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de pas trop débile à sortir devant l’air ahuri du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui venait d’entrer, et pour compléter le tout (comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez), il y avait le fou rire de Cecil en arrière-plan. Les yeux de Will ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de fixer le garçon.

_Il est beau._

Will s’emmerda mentalement.

Ça ne l’aida pas du tout.

Après une bonne minute de confusion et de « BWHAHAHAHAAHAA » venant de Cecil, Will en eu marre et abandonna sa vaine tentative de paraître un peu moins ridicule, sortit de l’eau non sans difficultés, son uniforme noir et sa cravate dorée imbibés d’eau, contourna la piscine, attrapa le pauvre Cecil qui pleurait de rire par le bras et le traîna en passant devant le garçon toujours muet pour sortir du bâtiment, tout ruisselant d’eau, aussi _très_ en colère, et tremblant à cause du froid du mois de novembre.

«  Je te _hais_ Cecil.» fut sa majeure pensée pendant le reste de la soirée.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sycamore Feeling by Trentem ~~o~~ ller**

Le jour suivant, Will vint en classe, bien décidé à oublier ce qui c’était passé la veille. Cecil serait toujours là pour le lui rappeler bien sûr. Will fit semblant d’ignorer ce détail.

Entrant dans la salle aux murs couverts de schémas, explications scientifiques et autres trucs du genre, avec une foule de gens déjà sur ses talons, il tenta de s’assoir à sa place, sur la table de bois qui se trouvait juste en face du tableau noir sur lequel on voyant encore des traces de craie mal effacées, mais quand il mit le pied à l’intérieur, d’autres élèves lui sautèrent presque dessus. Will soupira intérieurement et afficha un grand sourire radieux.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Depuis la 6ème, Will était un garçon très populaire, pour ne pas dire le plus populaire, bien qu’il n’ait jamais su pourquoi les gens l’aimaient tant. Ses camarades de classe venaient toujours lui parler de tout et de n’importe quoi, beaucoup de filles l’approchaient, on lui demandait beaucoup son numéro de téléphone, on lui demandait aussi de l’aide dans les classes où il n’était pas le meilleur élève, et de temps en temps, des gens qu’il ne connaissait même pas lui faisaient des « coucous » de leur main dans les couloirs. Et même les adultes l’affectionnaient. Les professeurs ne lui reprochaient jamais rien, ils ne le grondaient jamais, et les parents de ses amis l’adoraient. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. De son point de vue, il était juste un garçon normal, rien de plus. Qu’y avait-il de particulier dans le fait d’être blond ? Ou avoir le teint bronzé ? Ou peut-être était à cause de ses tâches de rousseurs ?

Oui, parce que Will ne trouvait comme explications probables que ses aspects physiques, car en réalité, malgré sa popularité à l’école, Will n’avait que deux amis proches : Lou Ellen, et Cecil, qui étaient les seuls à vraiment le connaître. Les reste se divisait en deux catégories : soit on l’adorait sans raison particulière, soit on le détestait à cause de sa popularité. Et en plus, il ne croyait même pas que tout ceux qui l’adorait ne connaissaient rien que sa couleur préférée, et bien que Will était presque toujours entouré, il se sentait bien seul, et toute cette histoire le rendait triste, il se disait que c’était bien dommage.

Il ne pouvait pas considérer ces gens comme ses amis, ils étaient juste là, c’était un fait et rien d’autre. Aucun d’eux ne s’intéressait vraiment à lui, à ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir, ce qu’il avait vécu, ce qu’il aimait et n’aimait pas, ce qu’il voulait et ce qu’il ne voulait pas. Non, bizarrement, ils ne parlaient que d’eux. Et Will écoutait, rigolait en entendant leurs histoires drôles, les réconfortait quand ils se sentaient mal, parlait avec enthousiasme de leur projets. Il ne leur en voulait pas cependant. Will avait bien du mal à en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Il était très bienveillant, et Lou Ellen et Cecil trouvait qu’il l’était même trop.

 D’ailleurs, eux n’étaient pas jaloux de sa popularité, c’était Lou Ellen et Cecil, et Will les adorait.

Entouré de toute cette foule, Will commença alors à rire et discuter joyeusement avec les personnes autour de lui, mais sans vraiment y mettre du cœur, il faisait seulement semblant. C’étaient le genre de choses que seuls Lou Ellen et Cecil savaient et dont les autres ne s’apercevaient pas. Le professeur entra à ce moment, heureusement pour Will et à son grand soulagement, et tout le monde regagna sa place en vitesse, les bavardages s’évanouissant petit à petit.

Le cours commença comme d’habitude : le professeur parlait en interrogeant quelqu’un de temps en temps, on entendait des chuchotements d’élèves vers le fond de la classe, des griffonnements de crayons sur des cahiers. Will écoutait attentivement, notant dans sa tête ce que le professeur disait, quand il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. Il se tourna pour ne voir personne d’autre que Cecil, qui essayait sans grand succès de camoufler son rire. Will leva un sourcil. Son meilleur ami pointa son pouce très discrètement par-dessus son épaule et Will jeta un coup derrière le garçon brun.

_Oh non._

Le coin le plus sombre de la classe était un endroit pour lequel Will n’avait absolument aucun intérêt, et c’était sûrement pour ça que c’était la première fois qu’il remarquait ce garçon. C’était celui qui l’avait vu sauter dans la piscine.

Les joues de Will se teintèrent de rouge et il se retourna précipitamment, le visage écarlate. Il entendit Cecil rire encore plus fort derrière lui et se jura de le frapper dès qu’ils seraient de retour à leur chambre, qu’ils partageaient à l’internat. Décidemment, il avait souvent envie de frapper son meilleur ami, ces derniers temps.

Will se tourna très lentement et regarda le garçon encore une fois. Il était pâle, plongé dans une obscurité qui semblait graviter autour de lui, et ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage empêchaient Will de voir distinctement ses traits. Il regarda sa cravate.

 À l’internat, tout le monde portait le même uniforme pendant les heures de cours. Une chemise noire, un gilet noir, un pantalon pour les garçons et une jupe pour les filles, noirs, des chaussures noires, tout était noir et la seule chose qui ne l’était pas était leur cravate. Will n’avait jamais comprit pourquoi (et il y avait beaucoup de choses insensée dans cet internat que Will avait souvent essayé d’expliquer sans grand succès), mais les cravates étaient toutes colorées. Par exemples, la sienne était dorée, celle de Lou Ellen d’un violet rosé et celle de Cecil orange. Eh bien, celle de ce garçon mystérieux était noire. Will trouvait ça joli.

Il trouvait ce garçon joli.

C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il ne cessa de se retourner durant toute la leçon. Il voulait que le professeur l’interroge, qu’il prononce son nom pour qu’il puisse le connaître. Il voulait qu’il relève la tête, qu’il puisse mieux voir à quoi il ressemblait. Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne semblait pas porter grand intérêt à se qui se passait autour de lui et il garda la tête baissée pendant tout le cours, et Will se doutait que ses griffonnages incessants aient aucun rapport avec le ce que racontait le professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, l’heure passa, et le cours se termina sans que Will eu pu voir son visage, ni savoir comment il s’appelait.

 _Ça sera pour une prochaine fois_ , se promit-il.

 

* * *

 

 

**Spirit Inspiration – Zetsuen no Tempest**

 Après sa dernière heure, Will s’était vite dépêché de ramasser ses affaires et de marcher à grands pas vers la chambre qu’il partageait avec Cecil. La tête penchée sur un tas de feuilles de cours, de cahiers et de livres, il révisait depuis qu’il était rentré.

 Dans leur internat, les élèves étaient deux par chambre, parfois seuls, et on pouvait demander à être mis avec quelqu’un en particulier. Si Will et Cecil n’avait pas fait de demande, ils n’auraient pas été ensembles. La chambre n’était pas vraiment une chambre en fait, puisqu’elle comprenait une espèce de minuscule salon avec une table basse posée sur un tapis et un mini-réfrigérateur. À coté se trouvait deux lits, deux bureaux et une armoire et en face, une porte ouvrant sur la salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre qui donnait sur un grand espace rempli d’herbe, de buissons, de fleurs, d’arbres et de bancs, et qui faisait office de cour de récréation, de parc, et qui servait à faire un peu tout et n’importe quoi.

 Il était en ce moment sous la pluie froide de novembre, et personne ne s’aventurait là-bas.

Will avait mal à la tête. Il n’arrivait presque plus à lire les mots inscrits sur les innombrables feuilles posées en bazar devant lui. Il pensait à tout et n’importe quoi, il avait faim, il avait soif, il voulait revoir sa mère, mais il devait absolument travailler. La pluie de dehors le rendait triste. Sa famille lui manquait, mais il devait absolument travailler. Il se sentait plus seul qu’il ne l’était déjà, et il attendait impatiemment le retour de Cecil, pour qu’il y ai au moins une présence humaine qui le ferait se sentir moins seul.

Pourquoi il devait absolument travailler ?

Eh bien Will voulait devenir pédiatre, et pour ça il devait garder son niveau qui était déjà excellent. Alors il travaillait sans relâche, passait parfois des nuits entières à réviser, était plus qu’épuisé le matin, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas que Lou Ellen et Cecil ne s’occupent encore plus de lui.

Will trouvait qu’ils s’inquiétaient vraiment trop pour un rien.

Une fois, Will était revenu de chez sa mère à la fin des vacances un peu déprimé, et Lou Ellen était dans tout ses états, elle l’avait obligé à beaucoup dormir, _beaucoup manger,_ et faire toutes sortes d’activités avec Cecil et elle afin qu’il se sente mieux, elle s’était occupée de lui à tel point que c’en était ridicule.

Repenser à cette histoire fit sourire Will.

En fait, il revenait toujours un peu maussade de chez sa mère parce qu’il ne voulait jamais la quitter, mais il était bien obligé de partir pourtant. Will adorait sa mère et sa mère l’adorait. Ses histoires de familles étaient compliquées, avec son père qui avait pleins d’enfants et aucun n’avait la même mère, et tous ses demi-frères et sœurs qu’il adorait, et sa merveilleuse mère qui l’avait élevée seule.

Soudain, le bruit de la clé dans la porte le tira de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et se retourna.

Quand il vit qui c’était, il poussait un soupir de soulagement et une onde de joie lui traversa le corps.

« Hey, Cecil ».

Sa propre voix le surpris. Elle était rauque, cassée, et très faible. Will s’éclaircit la gorge. Cecil ouvrit de grands yeux puis fronça des sourcils. Il avait l’air vraiment fâché.

« Toi, tu vas arrêter de travailler. Je t’emmène manger un truc de comestible. T’as vu dans quel état t’es ?! »

Will n’avait pas vraiment conscience de son état, non, et à vrai dire il s’en fichait pas mal, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas dire non à Cecil vu son expression déterminée et inquiète.

-Quand est-ce qu’on y va ? Je dois finir ce devoir, répondit-il alors d’une voix fatiguée.

-Là maintenant tout de suite. Je te traînerais de force s’il le faut. Et mets ton manteau, il fait froid.

Will jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et vit l’averse dehors. Évidemment qu’il faisait froid.

 

* * *

 

 

**Where Is My Mind by The Pixies**

 

Cecil porta presque Will jusqu’au snackbar, tellement il était fatigué. L’endroit s’appelait ‘The Dam Snackbar’, et Will s’était souvent demandé pourquoi, sans trouver de réponse qui lui paraissait probable. C’était une des choses qui s’était rajoutée il y a bien longtemps à la longue liste des « Choses bizarres et inexplicables de l’internat » que faisait Will dans sa tête. _Cette liste ne finira décidemment jamais de s’allonger_ , pensa-t-il.

Arrivés au Dam Snackbar, Will s’assit à une table carrée collé à la façade vitrée tintée de gouttes de pluie, et mis ses coudes dessus pour soutenir sa tête pendant que Cecil allait chercher quelque chose à manger. Ce dernier revint avec deux sandwiches et une énorme bouteille d’eau, posa ce qu’il portait sur la table, et s’assit en face de Will. Will pris un des sandwiches et lorsqu’il commença à manger, il s’aperçut qu’il avait très faim et le finit en moins de cinq minutes, Cecil le regardant faire d’un air amusé, sans toucher à sa propre nourriture.

-Alors, on se sent mieux maintenant, monsieur le docteur qui n’est même pas capable de se garder en vie ? lui demanda Cecil lorsqu’il eu fini.

Will ne leva pas les yeux, s’appuyant de nouveau sur ses mains dès qu’il avait terminé de manger. Cecil inclina la tête.

-Ça ne va toujours pas ?

-Fatigué, marmonna Will.

Cecil rigola.

-Tu m’étonnes ! T’as vu comment tu travailles ?

Will se redressa soudain.

\- Mais c’est normal, Cecil ! Je suis obligé de faire ça si je veux devenir pédiatre !

Cecil soupira.

-Je sais bien. Je m’inquiète juste. Lou Ellen et moi on veut s’occuper de toi de notre mieux. Tu travailles tellement que tu passes des nuits blanches, et après tu ressembles à presque Death Boy.

Will fronça des sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

-Qui ça ?

Cecil éclata de rire.

-Ce garçon qui a assisté au magnifique gage que je t’ai _gentiment_ donné. Ça lui va bien, Death Boy, nan ? Avec son air de cadavre.

Will était obligé d’admettre qu’il avait un peu un air de cadavre, mais l’une des nombreuses choses que lui avait apprises sa mère était de ne jamais juger quelqu’un d’après son apparence, est même si cela paraissait très ringard, c’était aussi très vrai.

-Death Boy, huh ? fit Will avec un faible sourire.

La pluie martelait la vitre. Une musique de jazz jouait faiblement dans les enceintes. Le peu de gens qu’il y avait à cette heure partaient un à un. Will adorait cette ambiance. Le silence qui s’installa entre Cecil et lui était confortable. Tout était confortable, et Will se sentait bien, il avait l’impression d’être dans un de ces films où tout va bien, où il était le héros qui se retrouvait dans un snackbar avec son meilleur ami à sept heures du soir, quand il faisait déjà complètement noir dehors puisqu’ils étaient en novembre. Il avait envie de rester ici pour toujours, ne pas bouger, ne pas travailler, rester avec Cecil, ne pas revoir Death Boy, ne jamais connaitre son prénom. Les paupières des Will étaient très lourdes. Il était tellement fatigué… Il entendait quelqu’un appeler son prénom au loin, mais il ne voulait pas répondre, juste se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

-WILL !

Il se réveilla brusquement.

-Hein ?! Quoi ? Tu disais ?

-Tu t’endormais, idiot. Allez, on rentre avant que je sois obligé de te porter jusqu’à la chambre.

Ils se levèrent donc, et repartirent sous la pluie, marchant côte à côte. Cecil parlait et riait sans que Will ne l’écoute vraiment. Puis ils traversèrent les couloirs de l’internat. Will aimait beaucoup ces couloirs. Ils lui faisaient penser à ceux d’un hôtel.

Arrivés devant leur porte, Cecil sortit les clefs de sa poche pour ouvrir, et il poussa à l’intérieur un Will qui était carrément en train de dormir debout. Will fit quelques pas vers son lit, complètement épuisé, et s’effondra dessus tel un gros tas de chiffons ronflant, sans se donner l’immense peine de se changer.

 

* * *

 

 

**Let me know by No Wylde**

_Un bruit de tissu. Des pas qui s’éloignent._

Will ouvrit les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

_Le tintement de clés._

Ah oui. Les événements de la soirée lui revenaient peu à peu. Il s’était endormi en tombant sur son lit.

_Le léger grincement de la porte._

« Cecil ? », Will s’appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever, les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière. Quand sa vision se clarifia un peu, Will s’étonna. Cecil était debout sur le pas de la porte, clés en mains, avec son manteau et son écharpe, prêt à sortir. Will jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Il regarda Cecil à nouveau avec un air interrogateur. Ce dernier n’avait clairement pas fait exprès de le réveiller.

« Euh… », commença nerveusement Cecil, « je … vais juste quelque part…tu ferais mieux de dormir … je reviens bientôt, ok ? C’est promis. »

Et sur ce, il ferma précipitamment la porte.

Will haussa les sourcils. Il n’avait pas exactement compris ce qui venait de se passer. Jetant un œil à sa montre qu’il portait à son poignet, il apprit qu’il était une heure trente-sept du matin. Attends, quoi ?

_Mais qu’est-ce que peut bien faire cet idiot à cette heure ?_

Will se leva, et à son grand étonnement, il n’était plus du tout fatigué. Quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient suffit à retrouver la pleine forme. Il vit alors la pile de feuilles sur son bureau en bazar et se rappela le long devoir qu’il devait finir. Will mis la tête en arrière et poussa une petite plainte. Il n’avait pas, mais alors _tellement pas_ envie de continuer ce travail !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un grand étui appuyé contre le pied de bois du bureau. Son violoncelle.

_Le violoncelle ou les devoirs ?_

Les devoirs.

_Le violoncelle est plus tentant._

Si tu ne les fais pas maintenant, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

_Pas faux. Mais ça fait quand même longtemps que je n’ai pas joué._

La musique peut bien attendre, les devoirs sont pour lundi.

_Touché. Il vaut mieux faire les devoirs._

Will attrapa son étui et sorti son violoncelle.

 Le grand instrument majestueux luisait à la lumière de la chambre d’une délicate teinte ocre brillante, les fils parfaitement bien placés dessus, parallèles les uns aux autres. L’archet reposait encore dans l’étui, soigneusement rangé, bien ciré, aucun fil de travers. Will s’assit sur le rebord de son lit, il plaça prudemment le violoncelle entre ses jambes et saisit délicatement l’archet entre les doigts d’une main, l’autre déjà en position sur le manche.

 Il leva le bras.

 Respira profondément.

Ferma les yeux.

_Concentration._

 Puis les rouvrit lentement. Une vague de confiance le submergea. Il fit un sourire de côté à lui-même, et baissa la main.

Le morceau commença doucement. Une mélodie nostalgique s’envolait des cordes frottées à l’archet, avec un rythme précis, et des notes distinctes  jouées à merveille. Will se sourit et son visage s’adouci.

Ses doigts de la main gauche se mouvaient facilement à toute vitesse sur les cordes, tandis que la droite faisait glisser l’archet avec fluidité. Will se laissa transporter dans les tons mineurs du morceau qu’il avait répété tant de fois, sans jamais s’en lasser. C’était comme si le morceau était humain et qu’ils faisaient un duo de danse ensemble. Cette sensation, Will détestait la perdre chaque fois qu’il terminait un morceau. Alors il en profitait au maximum tant qu’il le pouvait encore. L’une des choses qu’il aimait faire, c’était de s’imaginer en concert, devant les gens qu’il aimait, ou encore mieux, en train de jouer avec eux. Il était complètement plongé dans son univers, complètement perdu, et il n’avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver son chemin.

Complètement égaré. Peut-être même un peu trop. Sûrement pour ça qu’il n’avait pas entendu les multiples coups énervés à la porte.

« Eh ! »

Will s’arrêta pour lever la tête en direction de la porte. Les coups reprirent. Vexé, Will posa son instrument de coté et l’archet sur le lit, et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

_Cecil avait pris les clés pourtant. S’il les a perdues, je jure …_

-C’est pas trop tôt ! Tu pourrais pas choisir un meilleur moment pour jouer de ton putain de violoncelle !?

Will ouvrit de grands yeux confus.

-Death Boy ?

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le fusilla d’un regard meurtrier et haussa un sourcil.

_-Pardon ?_

* * *

 

**Hometown by Twenty One Pilots**

****

Will se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard, mais Death Boy n’avait pas trop l’air de trop s’en préoccuper puisqu’il avait commencé à le bombarder d’insultes en tous genres, en gesticulant dans tous les sens, agité d’une grande colère.

Will n’entendait pas trop ce qu’il disait.

_Il est vraiment mignon quand il s’énerve._

Maintenant qu’il voyait bien son visage, il le fixa d’en haut sans se concentrer sur les paroles énervées qui sortaient de sa bouche. Will faisait bien dix centimètres de plus que lui.

_Il est vraiment beau._

-Eh ! _Eh !_ Tu m’écoutes là, au moins ?

Will débloqua ses yeux et secoua légèrement la tête pour se reconcentrer.

-Désolé. Pour t’avoir dérangé, je veux dire.

Bizarrement, et à la grande surprise de Will, le garçon parut étonné lui aussi mais surtout, il avait l’air de vraiment le croire et ses traits s’adoucirent, sa bouche demeurant entre-ouverte.

_Il ressemble à un ange._

Will s’aperçu à ce moment qu’il y avait un silence entre eux qui durait depuis dix bonnes secondes pendant lesquelles ils se fixaient tout les deux et soudain il se sentit mal à l’aise.

_Ne reste pas planté là, Solace, dis quelque chose !_

-Euh… tu veux peut-être entrer ? Will s’écarta de la porte.

_Super, maintenant il va me prendre pour un violeur. Quel genre de personnes invite un inconnu chez eux à deux heures du matin ?_

Toi.

_Merci de la précision._

Will serra les dents et se maudit.

-…d’accord.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent largement tout à coup.

_-T’as dis quoi ?_

_-_ J’ai dis que je voulais bien venir à l’intérieur ! Me le fais pas répéter encore une fois !

Will était si surpris que tout ce qu’il pouvait faire à ce moment était de laisser entrer Death Boy, et refermer la porte, d’un air abasourdi.

Un silence suivit, accompagné d’une ambiance très inconfortable. Death Boy examinait la chambre en tournant la tête un peu partout et Will sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et il se décida enfin à parler.

-Hum… Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose ?

Death Boy tourna la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Will se dirigea alors vers le mini-réfrigérateur, s’agenouilla et l’ouvrit. Il n’y avait vraiment pas grand-chose de comestible, à sa déception.

_Fallait s’y attendre._

Après trois minutes à regarder fixement l’intérieur du réfrigérateur presque vide comme si un miracle allait se produire et qu’il se remplirait de nourriture tout à coup, Will se résolu enfin à dire à Death Boy qu’en fait il n’avait vraiment rien à manger, qu’il était désolé et qu’il voulait bien savoir son nom.

Il referma la porte blanche avec un soupir et se releva.

-En fait, je suis désolé mais je crois que j’ai rien de mangeable, j’espère que c’est pas trop …

Will inclina la tête.

-… grave ?

 Death Boy s’était endormi sur son lit, la moitié de son corps par terre, avec la bouche ouverte.

_Il était si fatigué que ça ?_

Tu te souviens de comment _toi,_ tu t’es endormi ?

_Ah oui._

Soudain, un bruit de clés se fit entendre. Will tourna la tête d’un mouvement de panique. Oups, ça, c’était Cecil qui venait d’entrer. Will ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire (mais dans cette situation il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire de toutes façons) donc il resta immobile.

Cecil referma la porte derrière lui, se retourna, regarda Will, regarda Death Boy, regarda Will à nouveau, fronça les sourcils et dit :

« Je suis pas sûr de bien comprendre là. »

 


	2. Les Héros de l'Olympe entrent en scène (et sont là pour réunir notre OTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'abus de fanfictions est dangereux pour la santé, à consomner avec modération  
> OU  
> il fait vraiment moche parce qu'on est en novembre  
> OU  
> Will, Cecil et Lou vont voir un groupe en répétition et je vous dirais rien de plus parce que c'est du spoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONJOUR GENS  
> Je viens de finir le chapitre 2 donc le voilààààààààààà  
> C'était long à écrire mais BON et puis les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (dommage) ni les chansons d'ailleurs.  
> PREPAREZ VOTRE PLAYLIST, C'EST PARTI

**The Devil Went Down To Georgia de The Charlie Daniels Band**

 

On pouvait dire que c’était une situation plutôt embarrassante, oui. Qu’est-ce que Will était supposé faire ? Lui-même n’en avait aucune idée.

Cecil se tenait devant lui et vu la tête qu’il faisait, Will avait sérieusement peur qu’il appelle la police.

_Fais bien attention à ce que tu va lui dire, Solace ! Pèse chacun de tes mots, prépare une phrase à l’avance et quand t’es prêt, t’ouvres la bouche ! Mais seulement quand t’es prêt, hein ! Pas de gaffes !_

Will inspira longuement.

_Okay, c’est bon ? On y va ! Trois… Deux…Un…_

_-_ …euh…

_Ouais, mais nan,  c’est pas ce qu’on avait dit, Will._

Il ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n’en sortit au départ, et puis il se décida à parler :

\- …jejouaisduvioloncellequandlemectoqueàlaporteetmedisquejel’embêtealorsjel’inviteàrentreretlàils’endortsurmonlit.

Oups, il avait peut-être articulé ses mots un peu plus vite que prévu.

Il y eu un blanc. Très inconfortable. Comme rien ne se passait, Will commença à paniquer.

_Qu’est-ce que je fais qu’est-ce que je fais qu’est-ce que je fais qu’est-ce que je –_

Puis soudain Cecil se mit à hocher vivement de la tête en prenant un air très sérieux :

\- Aaaah d’accord ! Je comprends mieux maintenant, ouais ouais je vois, c’est tellement logique maintenant que tu le dis! Pourquoi j’y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

En parlant aussi fort, c’était sûr qu’il allait réveiller Death Boy, et pour Will, avoir un problème en plus à gérer c’était merci mais nan merci.

- _Shhhh ! Pas aussi fort, crétin_  ! cria-t-il alors en chuchotant, le doigt sur les lèvres.

Cecil leva précipitamment les mains d’une manière défensive comme pour dire ‘D’accord, d’accord, j’ai rien fait’ puis lança un coup d’œil rapide au garçon endormi à moitié par terre.

Il se pencha ensuite vers Will de façon très confidentielle et lui chuchota:

_-Bon, sérieux, comment il s’est retrouvé là, lui ?_

_\- En fait._

_-Mmh._ (Cecil hocha la tête)

- _Je jouais du violoncelle._

_-Mmh._

_-Quand le mec commence à frapper à la porte._

_-Mmh._

_-Du coup je lui ouvre._

_-Mm –_

_-Arrête de faire « mmh » !_

_-D’accord, d’accord, désolé._

Will reprit, toujours en chuchotant :

 _-Donc je lui ouvre et là il commence à m’insulter :‘t’as pas choisi un meilleur moment pour jouer du violoncelle’ gnagnagna…je me suis excusé, il s’est tu et moi je savais pas quoi faire, je l’ai invité à entrer et il a dit_ oui !!

Cecil se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

- _C’est pas ma faute ! Et puis la suite, tu la connais, il s’est endormi sur mon lit._

 _-Mais faudrait p’t-être qu’on le réveille, non ?_ chuchota Cecil.

_-Surtout pas !_

_-Pourquoi ? On le réveille et on lui dit de bouger !_

_-On réveillera personne !_

_-Tu proposes quoi alors ?!_

_-Je sais pas mais en tous cas on le réveille pas !_

Cette dispute (agrémentée de grands gestes parfaitement inutiles) était tellement ridicule : non seulement ils étaient en train de chuchoter vraiment fort et Will doutait qu’au point où ils en étaient ça puisse encore être considéré comme du chuchotement, mais en plus la conversation dérivait un peu du sujet de départ…

- _Pourquoi on aurait besoin d’une poule !?_

_-J’en sais rien, c’est toi qui parlais de volaille !_

_-J’ai jamais par –_

Ils s’immobilisèrent soudainement en entendant un bruit.

Will tourna la tête rapidement pour voir Death Boy encore profondément endormi.

_Okay c’est bon._

Il se retourna vers Cecil.

- _Bon. Voilà ce qu’on fait. Moi je dis qu’il faut – MAIS QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS !?_

Cecil s’était tout à coup complètement désintéressé de ce que disait Will, il l’avait contourné et saisissait à présent un oreiller posé sur le lit de son ami.

_Mais qu’est ce qu’il-_

\- NAN SURTOUT PAS–

Will fut coupé net par Cecil qui frappa Death Boy avec l’oreiller en plein visage et ce dernier se réveilla en poussant un cri. Will grimaça.

Bon, la meilleure chose à faire maintenant est d’essayer de réparer les dégâts, et Will préférerait que Cecil n’intervienne pas cette fois-ci (il avait déjà fait assez de bêtises comme ça).

Il s’avança à grands pas vers un Death Boy complètement paniqué et écarta Cecil en le poussant pour éviter d’autres catastrophes car Cecil était un spécialiste en matière de création de désastres absolus (il avait même un diplôme) et Will pouvait le confirmer par expérience personnelle.

Il attrapa le bras du garçon et le hissa pour le relever alors qu’il rigolait nerveusement :

\- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tant mieux, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi ! Hahaha…

_Comporte-toi comme si de rien n’était, ne le regarde pas…_

Death Boy se mit sur ses jambes un peu inconsciemment, et Will n’osa pas le regarder de peur de voir la tête qu’il faisait, et surtout de devenir muet, mais il ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qui lui arrivait car il se laissa entraîner bouche bée vers la porte par Will qui essayait toujours de rigoler normalement (sans y arriver).

Le blond le poussa dehors et fit une tentative de sourire qui se révéla désastreuse, puis estima qu’il valait mieux laisser tomber.

-Rentre bien !

Et sur ce, il claqua violemment la porte.

Une fois le silence de retour, Will baissa la tête d’une manière abattue et soupira.

_Vraiment Cecil, t’as pas trouvé mieux à faire ?_

_Et pourquoi je dois tout le temps me ridiculiser devant ce garçon ?_

À propos de Cecil, Will espérait qu’au moins il était content maintenant qu’il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait.

Se retournant vers son ami, il le fusilla du meilleur regard noir qu’il pouvait lancer (Will était très mauvais dans ce domaine). Cecil avait intérêt à s’excuser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cet idiot explosa de rire.

_Il changera jamais._

C’est peut-être à cause de ton regard qui était un peu beaucoup raté.

_Je fais de mon mieux !_

Will leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir fatigué et marcha vers son lit d’un pas las.

-T’es déséspérant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et entendit Cecil enlever son manteau et ses chaussures (qu’il portait toujours) pour éteindre la lumière et sauter sur son lit à son tour, son rire réduit à de faibles gloussements.

-Connard, marmonna Will.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Will pouvait voir le sourire insolent de Cecil même les yeux fermés.

 

* * *

 

 

**I am the Walrus des Beatles (ma chanson préférée d’eux !)**

 

Will fut réveillé par de violents coups à la porte, mais cette fois, ce n’était pas Death Boy mais Lou Ellen, qui leur criait de se lever et de se préparer en vitesse. Sa voix était forte. Beaucoup trop pour Will.

_J’ai toujours rêvé d’être réveillé comme ça un samedi matin._

Will s’assit sur son lit, encore à moitié endormi, avec les cheveux en bataille, et il bailla longuement en baissant la mâchoire à s’en faire mal et regardant d’un œil distrait Cecil hurler à Lou Ellen à travers la porte de se calmer un peu. Il faut dire qu’elle paraissait vraiment excitée à l’idée d’aller voir le groupe de son amie répéter leurs morceaux.

Après cinq minutes d’étirements franchement exagérés, un peu comme ceux d’un chat, Will se mit enfin, bien que très lentement, debout sur ses jambes, en en ayant absolument pas envie, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d’un pas bien lourd et assommé pour aller se brosser les dents pendant que Cecil se changeait, indigné, en marmonnant des malédictions contre Lou Ellen.

Le garçon blond se tint debout devant la glace et se regarda dedans. Son reflet le fixait d’un air incroyablement paresseux et mal réveillé, avec les yeux encore à moitié fermés et la bouche un peu pendante. Ha. Il ressemblait à un zombie.

_En mode Death Boy quoi._

Oh ça va toi, ferme la.

_C’est bon, c’est bon, j’ai rien fais._

Will attrapa sa brosse à dent et le tube de dentifrice à la menthe qui pique avec de grands gestes maladroits, et commença à distraitement agiter la brosse dans sa bouche de manière très pataude et désordonnée.

Une fois qu’il eu terminé (non sans mettre plein d’eau sur son t-shirt), il se dirigea vers l’armoire qu’il partageait avec Cecil. Chacun avait un côté de l’armoire à lui. Will avait celui de la porte gauche, avec les tiroirs en bas, mais Cecil avait la porte avec le miroir à l’intérieur donc c’était équitable.

Will se tenait devant ses étagères sans bouger.

Il faudrait faire une petite parenthèse pour dire que Will n’avait que des t-shirts de groupes de musique. Mais vraiment que ça. Il écoutait tous les genres de musique, et Cecil lui disait que « c’est pas comme ça que ça marche la vie, Will, soit t’écoutes de l’opéra soit t’écoutes du métal, mais pas les deux». Will s’en fichait, bien évidemment, car tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Cecil était idiot.

Bon, c’est vrai que Will était un peu méchant avec lui, mais il faut avouer que Cecil avait un sens de la raison plutôt… singulier. Il faisait beaucoup penser Will au Chapelier Fou d’Alice au pays des merveilles.

Donc, pendant les weekends, qui étaient les seuls moments (avec les vacances et les jours fériés bien sûr) où Will pouvait mettre ses t-shirts adorés, on pouvait le voir se trimballer avec le cœur-grenade de Green Day, ou encore la pomme verte des Beatles sur le dos.

Pour maintenant en revenir à Will qui avait finalement décidé d’enfiler un t-shirt noir avec un énorme ‘MCR’ blanc dessus, il avait déjà mis ses Converses jaunes et attendait son meilleur ami qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à attacher ses lacets.

Une fois sortis, Lou Ellen les agressa presque en sautant sur eux avec un énorme sourire:

-Enfin ! Allez, on y va vite parce que sinon on va être en retard !

Will et Cecil grognèrent.

Leur meilleure amie sautillait déjà fébrilement dans le couloir sans les attendre, ses cheveux coupés courts et sa mèche voilette volants à chaque saut qu’elle faisait.

 _Elle est_ trop _énergique cette fille._

 _-_ Mais _comment_ elle fait… ? demanda Cecil, incrédule.

Will fit un petit haussement d’épaules. Lui-même n’en avait pas la moindre idée et se posait la même question.

Après quelques couloirs traversés et quelques ‘Lou Ellen, ralentis !!’, ils arrivèrent devant la porte verte pastel de la salle de musique d’où l’on entendait des voix qui discutaient joyeusement.

Lou Ellen poussa la porte avec un grand « HEY ! » et une fille aux cheveux noisette bouclés se retourna et accourut vers elle pour la saluer d’un câlin.

-Lou ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue !

Puis elles se tournèrent toutes deux vers Will et Cecil qui se tenaient inconfortablement dans l’embrasure de la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire. Lou Ellen afficha alors un grand sourire comme pour les rassurer et fit les présentations :

-Will, Cecil, je vous présente Hazel ! Hazel, ça c’est Will (elle le désigna de sa main), et ça c’est Cecil.

Hazel fit un petit sourire chaleureux et un geste de la main qu’ils lui rendirent de bonne grâce.

-Salut !

Elle était un peu petite, avec une peau foncée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux dorées que Will trouvait magnifiques. Elle avait vraiment l’air d’une petite enfant toute mignonne et innocente. Il se demandait réellement si elle était au lycée.

-Vous pouvez entrer, hein ! dit-elle en rigolant, et c’est à ce moment là seulement que Will remarqua qu’il était resté immobile comme un idiot.

En entrant donc prudemment dans la vaste salle remplie d’amplificateurs, de micros et de câbles emmêlés sur le sol (que Will évita soigneusement), suivi par Cecil, il vit d’abord un grand garçon asiatique debout à côté d’une fenêtre, éclairé par les rayons du soleil matinal, avec un large violoncelle foncé dans une main et un archet dans l’autre. Il donnait vraiment l’impression d’être un petit chiot transformé en humain. Il se tenait timidement derrière son instrument avec un petit sourire et Will se demanda si c’était lui qui lui faisait peur, ou si ce garçon était juste _très_ … timide quoi. Contrairement à Hazel qui était toute petite, lui semblait avoir grandi trop vite.

Et à côté se trouvaient…  Lee et Michael.

Lee et Michael étaient deux demi-frères de Will, et ils n’avaient pas la même mère non plus. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent tous les trois, comme Will restait surtout avec Cecil et Lou et eux avec leurs propres amis, et qu’en plus ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais ils avaient déjà dit à Will qu’ils faisaient partie d’un groupe de musique à l’internat qui s’appelait les Héros de l’Olympe. Malheureusement, Will n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de les voir jouer en public, encore moins en répétition, donc il était en ce moment incroyablement content d’enfin pouvoir les écouter.

Lee avait une basse verte turquoise dans les mains, assortie à ses beaux cheveux blonds ambrés et ses yeux jades (Will n’aurait jamais su que c’était une basse si Lee ne lui avait pas dit qu’il en jouait car il était parfaitement incapable de faire la distinction entre une basse et une guitare à vue d’œil) et il se tenait juste à côté d’un micro réglé à sa hauteur, donc plutôt haut. Dès qu’il vit Will, il fit un sourire radieux et l’appela :

-Hey, frérot !

Will sentit son cœur se réchauffer en entendant la voix de son grand frère prononcer ces mots. Michael était juste à côté de lui et lui avait entre ses mains une superbe guitare noire brillante. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plus longs que Will ne s’en souvenait (ils ne s’étaient quand même pas vu depuis tellement longtemps, si ?) et ses yeux bruns brillaient comme à leur habitude. Il esquissa un énorme sourire quand il vit Will et celui-ci s’avança vers ses frères avec une joie absolue. Il écarta les bras mais…

-Euh…Will, ça va être un peu compliqué avec la guitare et la basse… fit très intelligemment remarquer Michael et ils rirent tous trois, un peu sur la stupidité de la situation, beaucoup par bonheur d’être réunis.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter gaiement ensemble, parlant de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la dernière fois, partageant leurs histoires et leurs aventures, et ils étaient surtout infiniment heureux de se revoir.

-Hé, l’équipe Apollon junior !

Ils se retournèrent.

Will fronça des sourcils :

-Lou Ellen, ne nous appelle _plus jamais_ comme ça.

Apollon était leur père et Will préférerait ne pas parler de lui.

-Désolée. Enfin bref, la répétition va commencer !

-Attends une seconde ! intervint Hazel.

Lou la regarda interrogativement.

-Je ne leur ai pas présenté Frank ! expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se tourna donc ensuite vers Will et Cecil et désigna leur violoncelliste de la main :

-C’est Frank, mon petit ami ! sourit Hazel. Voilà, on peut commencer maintenant !

Avant que personne n’eu pu dire quoique ce soit, elle couru à sa place derrière la batterie et saisit ses baguettes. Lee et Michael se placèrent derrière leurs micros et Frank prépara son archet, Will, Cecil et Lou Ellen reculèrent, attendant.

Les membres du groupe se concertèrent pendant quelques instants entre eux pour décider de la chanson, puis Lee annonça dans le micro :

-On va vous jouer une chanson de My Chemical Romance.

Il fit un clin d’œil à Will qui se rappela du t-shirt qu’il avait mis ce matin et répondit à Lee par un regard faussement ennuyé mais ne pu réprimander un sourire.

 

* * *

 

 

**Na Na Na de My Chemical Romance (les paroles dites au début ne sont pas dans la version de l’album (je voulais juste préciser (bon ok je me tais)))**

Michael débuta la chanson. Les premiers accords du morceau retentirent pendant que Lee prononçait les paroles d’introduction :

_Listen up !_

_The futur is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary, it’s time to do it now and do it loud !_

_Killjoys, MAKE SOME NOISE !_

À ce moment, tout le groupe explosa, Hazel donnant le rythme en frappant comme une folle sur sa batterie, Lee faisant vibrer sa ligne de basse, Michael grattant sa guitare en sautant et, étonnamment, Frank et son violoncelle s’accordaient incroyablement bien avec la chanson en jouant des cordes pincées à toute vitesse, et tous chantaient des « NANANANANANANA » en chœur.

Will fut extraordinairement surpris : la chanson était magnifiquement bien jouée.

Il sentait des picotements et des vibrations agréables traverser tout son corps, le faisant frissonner. La musique le gonflait d’excitation et lui donnait envie de danser, mais il se retenu bien sûr.

Il adorait déjà cette chanson, et l’interprétation des Héros de l’Olympe la rendait à couper le souffle.

_Love, give me love, give me love_

_I don’t need it but I’ll take what I want from your heart and I’ll keep it_

_In a bag_

_In a box_

_Put an X on the floor_

_Give me more, give me more, give me more_

~

Après environ deux minutes, la chanson en était à présent presque à la moitié :

_Right here, right now, all the way in Half Blood High School_

_The little children raised their open filthy palms_

_Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

Quand tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre. Hazel s’arrêta de jouer, suivie des autres, confus, et elle sauta de son tabouret pour se précipiter vers son sac.

_Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

Will distinguait maintenant mieux le bruit : c’était une sonnerie de téléphone, celui d’Hazel apparemment car elle l’avait à présent dans la main et était en train de décrocher hâtivement, fixée des yeux par tout le monde.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pour la laisser écouter ce que la personne disait à l’autre bout du fil.

-Bonjour ! Ah d’accord (elle sourit). Mmmh…okay ? (Plusieurs instants passèrent). T’es sûr ? T’es vraiment pas obligé, tu sais. Si tu le dis… à tout à l’heure alors !

Elle raccrocha.

-Qui c’était ? demanda Lee.

-Nico, répondit Hazel en levant la tête.

-Ah oui, il était pas censé venir à la répétition lui aussi ? demanda Michael.

-Si si, mais il a passé une mauvaise nuit apparemment et du coup il s’est réveillé que maintenant, mais il a dit qu’il arrivait bientôt !

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? interrogea Lou Ellen.

Hazel haussa les sourcils.

-J’ai pas trop compris… il a parlé de Monsieur Sunshine et d’aggression auditive…c’était … un peu incompréhensible ?

Elle fit un petit rire amusé.

-Euh… qui c’est Nico en fait … ? demanda timidement Cecil.

-C’est mon grand frère ! sourit Hazel.

Will trouvait qu’elle avait l’air de vraiment beaucoup aimer son frère.

-Bref ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! dit Hazel. On reprend là où on s’était arrêté ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et Hazel se rassit à sa place. Elle frappa quatre coups avec ses baguettes et la chanson repris.

~

Elle se termina vite (beaucoup trop vite au goût de Will), et ils en commencèrent tout de suite une autre. « You’re gonna go far kid de The Offspring », avait annoncé Lee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**You’re gonna go far kid de The Offspring**

_With a thousand lies_ _  
And a good disguise_

Will aimait beaucoup ce groupe aussi. Il avait un t-shirt avec leur logo.

_Hit them right between the eyes_ _  
Hit them right between the eyes_

Il commença à remuer la tête sur le rythme. Ils jouaient décidemment merveilleusement bien.

_When you walk away_ _  
Nothing more to say_

Will remarqua soudain quelqu’un de debout à côté de Lou Ellen du coin de l’œil. Tiens, il ne l’avait pas vu entrer. __  


_See the lightning in your eyes  
See them running for their lives_

Il tourna la tête pour voir qui c’était et il regretta immédiatement ce geste.

 _Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out, I'm wide awake_  
_It’s a scene about me_  


Y a pas putain de moyen.

_There's something in your way, and now someone is gonna pay_ _  
And if you can’t get what you want, well it’s all because of me_

Death Boy en personne.

Nan, désolé.

_Nico._

_Now dance fucker, dance_ _  
Man I never had a chance_

Will se sentit rougir, il était mal à l’aise tout à coup.  


_And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

Il se tenait les bras croisés, mettant tout son poids sur une jambe, regardait fixement le groupe jouer, comme s’il savait que Will le regardait et qu’il voulait éviter de croiser son regard.

 _And now you'll lead the way_  
_Show the light of day_  
_Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

Ses cheveux cachaient toujours son visage mais en tous cas, Will voyait bien qu’il avait mauvaise mine. Pas étonnant avec ce qui lui était arrivé hier.

Will était embarrassé. Un truc comme ça, ça s’oublie pas facilement. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien penser de lui maintenant ? Pas quelque chose de très positif.

 _With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_  
_Hit them right between the eyes_

Soudain, il tourna la tête vivement ; Will fut pris au dépourvu.

Des yeux azur rencontrèrent des yeux sombres et se bloquèrent l’un avec l’autre.

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes  
See them running for their lives_

Ces yeux étaient tellement intenses, et tout ses sens lui disaient de baisser la tête, pourtant, Will était paralysé.

Il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il devait sûrement ressembler à une tomate blonde avec des yeux et une bouche. Il ne détourna pas le regard.

Will essaya de décrire ces yeux mais c’était quasiment impossible: ils paraissaient illisibles et durs, mais en même temps flamboyants, il ne savait pas quel adjectif leur conviendrait le mieux.

_Now dance fucker, dance, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew it was really only you_

Attends. Qu’est-ce qu’il vient juste de se passer là?

_So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_Tiens, voilà que j’ai des hallucinations._

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit them right between the eyes  
Hit them right between the eyes_

Will avait cru voir ses joues légèrement se teinter de rose, mais bien sûr c’était impossible. Et puis Will n’avait pas eu le temps de bien voir car il avait détourné la tête à ce moment.

  
_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See them running for their lives_

Dommage. Will aurait bien aimé regarder ses yeux un peu plus longtemps. Ils étaient vraiment fascinants.

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_  
_Hit them right between the eyes  
Hit them right between the eyes_

Will se reconcentra sur la chanson. Elle approchait de la fin. 

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See them running for their lives._

C’était fini. Lou Ellen bondit en frappant fort dans ses mains, très excitée:

-C’était superbement super!!

Le groupe sourit, Lee très naturellement, Frank de son petit sourire timide, Michael avec un sourire pas très modeste, et celui d’Hazel énorme mais très mignon, et Cecil et Will applaudirent à leur tour. Les musiciens débranchèrent leurs instruments et les rangèrent et Will en conclu que la séance était terminée.

Il vit Hazel déposer ses baguettes pour aller rejoindre joyeusement son frère et ils commencèrent à parler, et c’est là que _Nico_ _sourit ._

C’était le plus beau sourire que Will ai jamais vu. Il sentit sa figure redevenir cramoisie à cette pensée.

_Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai aujourd’hui ?_

Par bonheur, à ce moment, il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler et se retourna pour voir Lee et Michael s’avancer vers lui.

-Will ? commença Michael. On se demandait si tu voudrais peut-être passer le reste de la journée avec nous ?

-Si tu n’as rien de prévu bien sûr, ajouta Lee mais Will pouvait clairement voir l’espoir dans ses yeux.

Son cœur se mit à battre très vite

Comme s’il allait dire non.

-À ton avis ?

Lee sourit d’oreille en oreille.

-On va manger alors ?

 

* * *

 

  

**Dosed des Red Hot Chili Peppers**

 

Le reste de son weekend se déroula de la manière la plus ordinaire qui soit.

Il resta avec Lee et Michael tout le samedi après-midi, ne se préoccupant pas des devoirs et profitant des moments passés avec ses frères. Puis, quand ils durent se séparer, il ne fut triste qu’un moment parce que bien sûr, Lou Ellen et Cecil n’allait pas le laisser s’affliger ne serai-ce qu’une seconde et ils firent une bataille d’oreillers chez Cecil et Will après avoir mangé, et après ça, Will ne pouvait plus faire autre chose que dormir, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, très content de sa journée.

Bien sûr, il fut obligé de s’occuper de ses devoirs le dimanche et il ne prêta pas vraiment d’attention à se qui se passait autour de lui mais à chaque fois qu’il se levait pour aller chercher un verre d’eau ou quelque chose à manger, il voyait bien la mine inquiète de Cecil. Inévitablement, Lou les rejoignit vers la fin de l’après-midi et Will avait prévu qu’elle allait mettre une chanson des Black Veil Brides en voyant son t-shirt (elle faisait toujours ça pour l’énerver).

La soirée passa sans que Will ne lève la tête de ses feuilles. Cecil et Lou faisaient n’importe quoi derrière lui, Lou repartit enfin peu après le coucher du soleil et quand Will eu enfin terminé, et regarda sa montre et vit qu’il était déjà trois heures du matin. Cecil dormait déjà paisiblement sur son lit. Will l’imita, épuisé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Rain de The Luka State**

 

“Debout espèce de paresseux!”

Will se prit un oreiller dans la tête.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a avec cette manie?_

Il se leva de mauvaise humeur, non seulement à cause de sa nuit passée à travailler, mais tout simplement parce qu’il pleuvait toujours et encore et qu’il détestait ce temps sombre de novembre. Il prit une douche _très_ rapide à cause de cette fichue eau glacée, fit sa toilette et enfila son uniforme pendant que Cecil se préparait de son côté.

Manteau sur le dos et écharpe enroulée autour de leur cou, ils sortirent dans le froid que Will haïssait  tant avec chacun leur sac qui pesait dix tonnes et qui leur cassait le dos chaque jour d’école, et se rendirent à la chambre de Lou et sa colocataire Miranda, qui se trouvait à l’autre bout du couloir.

Eux trois avaient les mêmes cours lundi matin, et ils allèrent à leur première salle de classe ensemble.

Le temps était encore plus maussade que d’habitude, achevant de rendre Will de mauvaise humeur.

Ce matin était décidément pourri, pour ne pas être vulgaire.

_Pourquoi ne pas être vulgaire ?_

Aucune raison particulière.

_Soyons vulgaire alors. Je suis d’humeur._

Très bien.

Ce matin était décidément merdique.

Le midi se révéla… intérressant.

Cecil, Lou Ellen et Will décidèrent d’aller déjeuner au Dam Snackbar, vu qu’il pleuvait (Will se demandait quand cette maudite pluie allait s’arrêter) et ils s’assirent à une table, Will et Lou en face de Cecil.

-C’est pas trop bien qu’il pleuve tout le temps ? leur demanda avidement Lou pendant qu’ils mangeaient.

Will soupira.

-Pas tellement, nan.

Lou Ellen ne s’étonna pas :

-Bah oui, c’est vrai que tu déteste la pluie toi. J’ai jamais compris pourquoi.

-Et moi j’ai jamais compris pourquoi t’aimais tant ça.

-Cecil décidera si la pluie c’est cool ou pas.

Aucune réponse.

-Cecil ?

Cecil leva paresseusement la tête avec la bouche pleine et fit un « mmh ? ».

-Ton opinion sur la pluie, répéta Lou Ellen.

Après un cours moment de réflexion silencieuse, Cecil haussa des épaules indifféremment et retourna à sa nourriture. Will se souvint soudain de la nuit du vendredi dernier.

-Cecil ?

Ce dernier releva la tête.

-T’étais passé où vendredi ?

Cecil fronça les sourcils interrogativement.

-Quand t’es sorti à minuit, précisa Will comme ce n’était pas assez clair pour son ami.

Il capta soudain l’attention de Cecil qui arrêta de mâcher et le fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il avala avec difficulté et entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois sans jamais se décider à parler.

-Euh… J’étais euh…quelque part … oui, c’est ça, quelque part…

Will le regarda avec le regard le plus sceptique du monde.

Soudain, la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours retentit.

Cecil repoussa sa chaise et sauta sur ses pieds pour détaler vers la porte et sortir.

Lou se tourna vers Will :

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé en fait ?

Will lui raconta alors comment il s’était réveillé vers trois heures du matin et que Cecil sortait on ne sait pas où et Lou le regarda avec confusion.

Elle resta silencieuse quand il eu terminé son histoire.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

-Euh…Lou–

-Will.

-…oui ?

Elle le regarda très sérieusement.

-Penses-tu que si je ramène une vache au cours de maths je serais virée?

 

_… pourquoi je suis ami avec eux déjà?_

~

Le reste de la semaine passa très lentement pour Will.

De un, Cecil trouvait toujours un moyen pour éviter chaque question en rapport avec la nuit du vendredi mais cela ne gênait pas vraiment Will en fait. Si Cecil ne voulait pas lui dire, c’est qu’il y avait sûrement une bonne raison car habituellement il ne cachait rien à son meilleur ami, et Will savait qu’il lui faisait confiance, il ne doutait pas de ça. Il n’allait pas le forcer à lui dire, mais quand même, il essayait de lui demander de temps en temps, sans jamais obtenir de réponse.

De deux, le temps. La pluie rendait Will triste pour aucune raison, ça le renfrognait. Au contraire, ça rendait Lou Ellen plus enjouée que jamais, ce qui la rendait encore plus énervante, ce qui énervait encore plus Will, mais elle restait sa meilleure amie, il l’aimait toujours autant. Dans ces moments, Will ne se comprenait pas lui-même.

De trois (ça commence à faire beaucoup), les professeurs donnaient de plus en plus de devoirs, et Will était encore plus débordé qu’avant, si c’était possible, et le fait que Cecil et Lou se faisaient des soucis pour lui était clair comme du cristal. Ça l’ennuyait fortement.

Et enfin, il y avait ~~Death Boy~~ Nico. Will ne pourrait décidément pas s’habituer à l’appeler Nico.

 _Nico_.

C’était un joli nom.

_Tout comme lui._

Il y avait un problème avec ce garçon. Déjà, pourquoi Will ne le rencontrait jamais dans des circonstances normales ? Soit il fallait qu’il vienne de plonger habillé dans une piscine, soit il fallait qu’il le dérange en jouant du violoncelle à minuit et puis que Nico s’endorme chez lui et qu’il soit réveillé par un oreiller dans la tête. Les seules fois où ils s’étaient vus dans un contexte pas très bizarre, ils ne s’étaient même pas adressé la parole. Will parlait de la fois où ils étaient dans la même classe et de celle pendant la répétition des Héros de l’Olympe, là où Nico l’avait juste fixé avec le regard le plus … et voilà, à chaque fois que Will essayait de décrire ses yeux, il échouait. Pas qu’il y repensait souvent, taisez-vous ! Bon, c’est vrai qu’il y repensait un peu.

Beaucoup.

Bon, _d’accord,_ Nico avait occupé ses pensées pendant toute la semaine. Mais ce n’était tout de même pas la faute de Will s’il était si beau ! Attends, _quoi ?_ Barrez ça et ressaisissons-nous.

Will n’avait pas encore mis les choses au clair dans sa tête à propos de Nico, mais il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps cette semaine, il verrait ça plus tard.

Maintenant, passons aux choses plutôt positives qui étaient arrivées à Will cette semaine (c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose). Voyons voir… il avait vu sa demi-sœur Kayla… il avait croisé Hazel et Frank dans un couloir et avait eu l’occasion de discuter avec eux (ils étaient vraiment très amicaux d’ailleurs)… et il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps libre à écouter de la musique, donc ça va. La musique remontait toujours le moral de Will, où dans certains cas, le faisait quasiment pleurer, mais dans le bon sens, parce que la musique était belle. Trop belle. Plus qu'il ne le faut.

Cette semaine n’avait pas été si terrible en fin de compte.

 

* * *

 CHANGEMENT DE PDV MOFOS

(je rigole je suis gentille mais CHANGEMENT DE PDV QUAND MÊME)

* * *

 

  

**Sugar Song to Bitter Step de Unison Square Garden ( c’est l’ending de Kekkai Sensen)**

 

Affalé sur son lit, la tête dans un oreiller, Nico râla de frustration.

Est-ce qu’il devrait parler à Hazel, ou pas? Peut-être qu’elle s’en fiche, enfin, _bien sûr qu’elle s’en fiche,_ qui ne s’en ficherait pas, mais en fait peut-être pas…

Nan Nico, te fais pas d’idées, personne n’en a rien à faire.

_Ouais c’est vrai._

_Mais Hazel n’est pas personne, elle s’intéresse à moi, elle._

_Ouais mais nan, ça l’ennuiera plus qu’autre chose._

“Raaaah, j’en ai maaaarreuuuh…” grommela Nico, et le son fut étouffé par l’oreiller.

Son débat avec lui-même fut résolu par sa sonnerie qui retentit. Nico se releva vivement et saisit son téléphone. C’était Hazel.

_Dieu merci._

Il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Salut, Nico ! Tu vas bien ?

-Comme d’habitude.

-… t’es sûr ? T’as la voix qui tremble un peu.

_Ça s’entend tellement ? Merde alors._

_-_ Ah bon ? Tout va bien pourtant.

Mais Hazel ne se laissa pas avoir par quelque chose d’aussi bête, Nico le savait déjà très bien.

-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce garçon ?

-Non.

Il avait peut-être répondu trop précipitamment vu ce qu’Hazel lui répondit :

-Espèce de petit menteur. J’arrive dans quelques heures, prépare-toi à parler.

-Hazel–

Trop tard, elle lui avait déjà raccroché au nez.

Nico retomba dans son oreiller.

« Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiii … »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors comment c'était ?? Si c'était bien, tant mieux, et si ça l'était pas, j'éspère que le chapitre prochain sera mieux!  
> Et la traduction arrive ... quand je l'aurais finie, c'est-à-dire dans une ou deux semaines, PATIENCE GENS  
> En attendant, regardez Shingeki no Kyojin en mangeant des oranges  
> MOI OUT


	3. 21st Century Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RUNAWAY FROM THE RIVER TO THE STREET AND FIND YOURSELF WITH YOUR FACE IN THE GUTTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre du chapitre est un album de Green Day (pour ceux qui écoutent pas Green Day) (d'ailleurs si vous écoutez pas vous devriez) parce que j'adore cet album et toutes les chansons de ce chapitre sont des chansons de cet album  
> VOILA ON S'EN FOUT EN FAIT  
> Autre histoire nulle si vous avez rien à faire: les deux premiers chapitres ont été traduits du français à l'anglais mais celui-là est le seul à avoir d'abord été écrit en anglais et figurez-vous que çA PREND TELLEMENT MOINS DE TEMPS DE TRADUIRE VERS LE FRANÇAIS  
> bon maintenant je vous laisse lire ( ͡⎚ ͜U ͡⎚)

 

_The Static Age de Green Day_

 

La lumière artificielle se dégageant de son écran était en train de rendre Nico aveugle. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à l’éteindre, mais cet animé était vraiment trop captivant. Hazel était censée être déjà là, Dieu seul savait ce qu’elle fabriquait. Nico soupira et jeta un œil à la fenêtre pour la millième fois, uniquement pour voir le ciel bleu marine et le soleil mourant là-dehors. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter parce qu’elle ne répondait pas sur son téléphone, mais bon, après tout c’était un iPhone donc la batterie était sûrement morte.

Comme le frère inutile qu’il était, il continua à se sentir mal pendant une bonne demi heure en regardant son stupide animé, avant d’entendre quelqu’un toquer à la porte. Ça doit être elle! Il tourna la tête comme un chien revoyant soudain son maître après une longue journée de solitude et il sauta de son lit, en tombant presque. Nico couru jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit et effectivement, Hazel se tenait sur le pas, plutôt surprise de le voir haletant.

\- Est-ce que t’aurai pas couru un marathon ces derniers temps?

\- Hazel c’est pas … drôle…contente-toi…d’entrer… souffla-t-il.

\- T’étais inquiet?

\- Absolument …pas…

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle répondit par un rictus “Décidément, tu l’étais.” Sa bouche ricanait mais pas ses yeux. Nico connaissait très bien ce regard, c’était le regard du ‘oh mon Dieu t’es trop meugnon’.

« Bref, » dit-elle en avançant avec désinvolture, Nico la suivant, « venons-en directement à la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici ». Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard espiègle. Nico avala. Hazel s’assit sur le lit et tapota la place sur le matelas à côté d’elle. Nico obéit et vint s’asseoir. Voilà, elle était maintenant sur le point de commencer à déballer des trucs embarrassant pour les trois heures à venir.

\- Donc, concernant ce sunshine boy.

\- Ugh.

\- Oh, je sais!              

Nico leva les yeux.

\- Quoi?

\- _Je_ vais vous faire aller à un rendez-vous ensemble!

\- Tu peux pas.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Parce que _je_ refuserais et _il_ refuserait aussi.

\- C’est stupide. Tu le veux totalement et par ailleurs, qui ne voudrait pas sortir avec toi? Tu es une adorable cerise!

\- Cerise?

\- Oui, les cerises c’est adorable.

Nico leva les yeux à nouveau, dissimulant un sourire.

 

* * *

 

_Murder City de Green Day_

 

Le casier de Will n’était pas exactement propre ou encore ordonné, mais il n’était pas non plus complètement en bazar. Il le décrirait comme correct. Juste très… rempli. En fait il n’y avait plus de place, car des papiers énervants et des objets inutiles l’occupaient entièrement, et ça faisait une éternité qu’il voulait mettre un peu d’ordre là-dedans.

Will soupira, maudissant le syndrome du ‘Je-ferais-ça-plus-tard’.

Tendant la man pour atteindre des notes, il regarda sur le côté, entendant une vois plutôt forte venir d’un garçon debout en plein milieu du couloir, à quelques pas de lui. Lui et une Cherokee se disputaient, sans se soucier de tout les yeux posés sur eux.

\- Tu accordes trop d’importance à ton image! lui criait-elle.

\- Pas du tout, je dis juste que c’est idiot, et d’ailleurs, si c’était vrai, je serais sûrement pas en train de brailler au milieu du couloir à propos de stupides prospectus ou peu importe ce que c’est !

Lesdits prospectus se trouvaient dans les bras de la fille et de petits paquets s’en échappaient à chaque fois qu’elle remuait farouchement ses mains.

\- Je crois que je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Elle se retourna furieusement — Will pouvait facilement s’imaginer de la fumé sortant des ses narines — et s’en alla, les plumes dans ses tresses voletant au rythme de ses pas vexés.

Les gens qui regardaient se désintéressèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leurs activités habituelles mais Will continua de regarder le mec qui s’était accroupi pour ramasser les papiers tombés au sol. Il les prenait un par un, et les plaçait méticuleusement dans ses bras. Un fois qu’il eu fini, il se redressa et se tourna vers quelqu’un qui passait par là, et il commença à lui parler en lui mettant un des prospectus sous le nez mais l’autre secoua la tête et s’en alla, visiblement confus. Le garçon blond semblait un peu seul à présent. Il tourna la tête et vit Will le regarder. Will senti immédiatement qu’il aurait dû détourner la tête pendant que le mec était en train de rassembler les papiers, mais il continua simplement à fixer le garçon pendant qu’il avançait vers lui.

“Hey,” commença-t-il, “est-ce que tu serais intéressé par les droits des femmes et les trucs du genre?

\- …quoi?

\- Les droits des femmes, répéta le blond, c’est vraiment intéressant. Il y a un club à l’école qui travaille pour faire les gens se rendre compte des inégalités des sexes dans le monde, tu vois, pour que…

\- Attends une minute, l’interrompit Will. Le garçon le regarda avec un sourcil levé. «Vous n’étiez pas en train de vous disputer à propos de ça justement, cette fille et toi, tout à l’heure ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, on l’était.

\- Et t'étais pas en train de dire que c’était idiot, ou un truc du genre?

\- Euh…en fait…au début, il y a genre quelques semaines quand elle a commencé à me parler de ça, je trouvais ça vraiment bête mais plus tard j’ai commencé à m'y intéresser…mais _surtout ne dis rien à Piper!_

_Piper? Ça doit être la fille de tout à l’heure._

\- D’accord, d’accord! Pas besoin de stresser! Will rigola nerveusement.

\- Je suis sérieux! Ne lui dit pas! Ne lui dit pas s’il te plait, je dois être absolument sûr que tu lui diras rien! Jure-le!

Il était quasiment en train de crier maintenant.

\- Euh…J–je le jure…

\- Merci! Merci merci merci… répéta-t-il en continuité alors qu’il se penchait pour serrer Will dans ses bras.

_C’est quoi son problème?!_

Will le repoussa sèchement et garda les mains sur ses épaules pour être sûr qu’il ne referais aucun autre truc bizarre.

\- Bro, bro…je dois te remercier…

\- Tu m’as _déjà_ remercié.

\- Non, je veux dire, laisse moi au moins t’emmener au Dam Snack Bar, tu sais pas à quel point tu me rends service là…

Will soupira. _Je vois qu’il n’y a pas d’autres moyens de se débarrasser de lui._

\- Bon, c’est d’accord. On peut y aller maintenant? J’ai des trucs à faire après ça.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras…!

Will leva les yeux au ciel et commença à marcher rapidement vers le Dam Snackbar sans vraiment attendre. Il avait d’autre choses à faire, bordel.

\- Je suis Jason au fait, dit le garçon énervant alors qu’il trottinait pour rester à la hauteur de Will. Jason Grace.

Will ne ralenti même pas un peu.

\- Enchanté. William Solace.

\- Donc tu t’en rappelles, Will, j’étais en train de te parler des inégalités des sexes…

Will arrêta d’écouter à partir de là et resta silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignirent le snack bar. Ce qui était sûr, c’est que ce Jason parlait vraiment beaucoup.

Il poussa la porte, et Jason, qui avait était littéralement collé à son dos pendant tout le trajet le lâcha finalement, mais comme disait Will, quand un problème est résolu (dans ce cas c’est Jason), un autre prend le relais.

\- Hey, Nico!

Super. Juste super. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin là maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur lui. Il se représentait bien la personne en charge de son destin là-haut: ‘Comme je m’ennuie, pourquoi je ne m’amuserais pas à faire chier ce petit humain? Ouais, ça a l’air divertissant’

Nico était assis tout seul à une table, se reposant contre la fenêtre avec un verre de café entre les mains. Ses vêtements noirs contrastaient avec la couleur de sa peau, la faisant paraître encore plus pâle. Jason, qui avait accouru jusqu’à lui dès qu’il avait posé le pied à l’intérieur, était déjà assis à côté de lui et c’était en quelque sorte drôle de voir un Jason tout joyeux et souriant, et juste à côté de cet boule d’énergie, un emo à l’air malade.

Will aurait rit si seulement la situation n’était pas si terrible.

Et maintenant il devait les rejoindre.

Il gonfla ses poumons (inspire!) puis les dégonfla (expire!) et il était prêt (enfin c’est ce qu’il croit).

Les jambes de Will le conduisirent à la table et il s’assit machinalement en face des garçons, essayant de garder un visage aussi neutre que possible et de ne croiser aucun de leur regard. Will avait cette sensation de n’avoir que la chute du silence en guise d’accueil. «Salut.» dit Nico, et Will lâcha un «Salut.» en réalisant sur le moment qu’il était en train de retenir son souffle.

\- Je suis Nico di Angelo.

Will failli répondre ‘je sais’.

\- Will.

Et une seconde plus tard :

\- Solace.

\- T’es un mec bien stupide, tu sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- J’ai dis que t’étais un mec bien stupide.

Will cligna une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. What the fuck.

\- Euh… et pourquoi ?

\- Tu as laissé Jason t’emmener ici. Tu n’aurais jamais dû. Maintenant tu es pris.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Tu connais pas Jason.

\- Je suis juste là, tu sais, dit Jason.

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’avait oublié, merci du rappel Jase.

Jason paraissait offensé.

\- Je vous souhaite d’aller vous faire foutre, toi et ton sarcasme.

\- Merci beaucoup de ne pas insulter mon sarcasme, espèce d’amoureux des briques.

\- Oh non, tu n’oserais pas me rappeler cette histoire encore une fois !

\- Oh que si, j’oserais ! Quel type de mec trompe sa copine avec une brique ?

Jason fit la moue et puisqu’il semblait bouder, Nico poursuivit :

\- Aw, tu sais pas ? En bien, je vais te le dire, _moi_ , c’est le mec de type Jason qui fait ça !

Will ne savais pas quoi faire pendant qu’ils se disputaient, on aurait dit qu’ils étaient en froid depuis un bout de temps déjà. En plus, cette conversation devenait de plus en plus déroutante.

Finalement, Nico soupira d’agacement et se mut dans un position plus confortable.

\- En tous cas Will, tu verras très bientôt de quoi je parle.

Will ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s’attendre. Jason n’était quand même pas sur le point de le stalker, si ?

 

* * *

 

 

_Peacemaker de Green Day (duh)_

 

C’était seulement le troisième jour et Jason l’avait déjà abordé cinquante-sept fois. Oui, oui il avait compté. Une fois, une fille était tombé amoureuse de Cecil alors elle le suivait partout et Cecil s’en plaignait constamment. À l’époque, Will pensait que Cecil exagérait parce que la fille ne pouvait pas être aussi exaspérante, mais maintenant il avait l’impression que Cecil ne rigolait pas. Malgré le fait d’être aimé par, genre, presque la moitié de l’école, personne ne l'avait vraiment stalké avant. Quelques uns l’avaient un peu suivi, mais rien de sérieux comparé à Jason. Non, ce mec était un cas à part. Bien sûr, Lou et Cecil répondaient toujours présents quand il s’agissait de se moquer de lui. Et surtout Cecil, qui était un peu en train d’avoir sa revanche.

Avec le temps, Will avait développé une technique anti-Jason qui marchait quasiment à chaque fois: il suffit de parler de briques et c’est là que Jason va se mettre à bafouiller et puis il s’en ira. C’était un fait inexplicable scientifiquement, mais Jason avait un problème avait les briques. Will ne voulait pas vraiment en connaître la raison.

Si il y avait un endroit où Jason ne le suivait jamais, c’était bien la salle de musique, là où répétaient les Héros de l’Olympe. Il allait les voir jouer régulièrement maintenant, et pas seulement parce que Nico était là presque chaque fois, mais aussi parce qu’il adorait leurs chansons, aussi bien celles qu’ils avaient composées que celles qu’ils reprenaient, et il connaissait toutes les parties du violoncelle à présent. Il avait passé du temps à les jouer en compagnie de Frank, et il avait trouvé ça génial. Frank lui-même était génial.

\- Cecil, je vais à la salle de musique, dit Will en ouvrant la porte, prêt à s’en aller.

Cecil marmonna une réponse que Will considéra comme un ‘je m’en fiche’.

Il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Alors qu’il parcourait les couloirs de l’école, il n’avait aucune idée dans quoi il allait être entraîné quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans tous les cas, il arriva à la salle de musique, il ouvrit la porte pour voir les membres du groupes réunis autour d’un Frank stressé. Il comprit que ça devait être important parce que personne ne se donna la peine de le saluer, et il décida daller voir se qui se tramait.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C’est la grand-mère de Frank, souffla Hazel, elle est tombée malade… très malade.

Frank se rongeait les ongles, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire serrée, et c’était déconcertant de la voir ainsi, lui qui était tout sourire en temps normal.

Will garda le silence. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toutes façons.

Hazel chuchota quelque chose à Frank qui Will n’entendit pas, puis tout les autres se contentèrent de regarder Frank acquiescer et s’en aller en silence.

Hazel soupira.

\- On ferais mieux de ne pas s’attarder sur ce terrible incident plus longtemps, et plutôt de s’occuper de notre problème.

\- Hein ? C’est quoi le problème ? demanda Will.

\- Frank va chez sa grand-mère et la bataille des groupes a lieu alors qu’il n’est pas là. On ne peut pas y participer sans violoncelliste, expliqua Lee.

\- La bataille des groupes ?

\- C’est une compétition.

\- Oui, j’avais compris, mais—

\- Will, tu connais toutes les partitions de Frank par cœur, pas vrai ?

Hazel leva le sourcil.

Will avala, sentant tout leurs yeux posés sur lui. Il regarda Hazel, Lee, Michael. Merde, pas les yeux de chien battu.

\- Michael arrête ça.

Il dilata ses pupilles encore plus.

\- Michael peux-tu ne pas—

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

Will céda.

\- C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Je jouerais avec vous lors de cette compétition idiote.

\- WOOHOO !

 

* * *

 

 

_Restless Heart Syndrome de Green Day (bon on a compris que c'était de Green Day)_

 

Will cligna plusieurs fois. Un cauchemar ? Encore ? Il n’arrêtait pas d’en faire cette nuit, et c’était la troisième fois qu’il se réveillait sans se souvenir de quoi il rêvait.

Il s’extirpa de ses couvertures à présent étouffantes, dû au fait qu’il transpirait, pour regarder Cecil.

Mais l’autre lit était vide. Will fronça des sourcils.

\- Cecil?

Il se tourna en entendant la porte s’ouvrir soudainement, et il replongea dans son oreiller, feignant d’être endormi.

Le bruit de quelqu’un (manifestement Cecil) qui fermait la porte et se déshabillait était reconnaisssable. Will entendit le frottement d’une couette, et puis plus rien. Un silence absolu tomba sur la chambre.

_Encore? C’est quoi ce bordel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, je sais, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les deux premiers, mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, pas vous ?


	4. Visite à l'asile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue en Enfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SAIS PLUS CE QUE JE FAIS PARDONNEZ MOI dites moi si ce chapitre est merdique

**Anna Molly by Incubus**

 

“Putain de merde,” lâcha Will entre ses dents.

Hazel tapota son dos pour le rassurer.

\- Allez, ne t’inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, tu verra, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, t’inquiète surtout pas Will, répéta Cecil sur un ton réconfortant, trop exagéré pour être sincère.

Will ne se donna même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard noir. Il était bien trop stressé pour ça. Peu importe combien il avait répété, il ne se faisait toujours pas à l’idée de jouer devant une foule de _vrai_  gens, qui allaient l’écouter et le regarder et le juger. Ça le faisait toujours autant flipper.

Cecil avait passé sa tête derrière le rideau pour voir le public. Il tourna à moitié la tête vers Will, bien que son regard soit toujours fixé sur ce qui se passait de l’autre côté du grand rideau noir.

\- En fait, Will, commença-t-il, tu devrais peut-être t’inquiéter un peu.

\- C’est-à-dire ? demanda Will (s’étouffa sera plus exact).

\- Oh, rien de grave, dit Cecil, absorbé dans la contemplation de ses ongles, ignorant royalement le teint livide de Will. Il y a juste Death Boy, qui attend que son soleil vienne éclairer cette nuit noire que nous avons là, dit-il dramatiquement.

Au fait, est-ce que Will a omis de dire que Cecil fourrait son nez dans toutes ses affaires à lui? Eh bien maintenant vous savez. Will remercia le hasard car Lou Ellen n’avait pas pu venir.

Il allait dire à Cecil de fermer sa gueule mais quand il entendit un des deux présentateurs parler dans le micro, son cœur s’arrêta de battre avant qu’il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le premier présentateur, ou plutôt vous, les victimes de nos super farces, ajouta le second, merci d’accueillir sur scène les Héros de l’Olympe ! terminèrent-ils en unisson.

\- T’ES SUPER CONNOR! hurla Cecil au présentateur qui lui exécuta une courbette quand il l’entendit.

\- Cecil, tu es censé être en train de me supporter _moi,_ pas ton idiot de frère !

\- TOI AUSSI TRAVIS !

Will soupira. C’est à ce moment que Hazel le poussa sur scène.

Will se retrouva soudainement debout sous les projecteurs devant un public qu’il ne pouvait pas voir grâce aux lumières qui l’aveuglaient. Entre le bruit, la chaleur et le battement qui sentait à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, c’était sûr qu’il ne parviendrait pas à faire le moindre petit mouvement. Bien qu’il avait juste été assis, il avait le souffle court et transpirait. Il entendait son pouls dans ses oreilles, et ensuite, le temps ralentissaient, sa vision se brouilla, il tituba de la même manière que s’il était sous l’emprise de drogues et puis… c’était comme si son esprit commençait à se purifier et qu’il fonctionnait de nouveau.

Non sans difficultés, il se ressaisit et parvint à attraper son violoncelle miraculeusement sans même savoir comment il avait fait, et il zyeuta Hazel qui donnait le rythme sur ses baguettes. Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment les entendre, il compta les coups dans sa tête _un, deux, trois, quatre_ et commença à jouer. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Help de Blackbear et Maejor (LES PAROLES N’ONT RIEN A VOIR AVEC L’HISTOIRE)**

 

Will disparu derrière le rideau après que la chanson soit finie, loin de la vue de la foule qu’il pouvait encore entendre applaudir et acclamer dans son dos, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres faisait toute la différence entre le moment où il était monté sur scène et le moment où il en était descendu.

\- C’était super, tout le monde! les félicita Hazel. Tu vois, tu y es arrivé! Dit-elle ensuite à Will, plus personnellement.

À ces mots, il sourit malgré lui à parce que, oui, il y était arrive, et c’était quelque chose dont il était fier.

…bon, il voulait bien admettre qu’il était fier de trucs un peu cons mais… oh et puis, vous savez quoi ? Taisez-vous.

Il descendait les escaliers pour s’en aller mais il se retourna quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne t’en vas pas maintenant ! Ils vont annoncer le gagnant ! lui dit Hazel.

\- J’ai juste vraiment besoin de sortir, respirer de l’air frais et boire un peu d’eau froide. Je serai de retour en un rien de temps, répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Elle dit quelque chose que Will ne compris pas, mais il s’en fichait car tout ce qui importait pour l’instant était de s’éloigner d’ici.

Un fois en train de marcher sur l’herbe qui scintillait de gouttelettes de pluie, il se sentait déjà mieux. Une bouteille d’eau glacée l’aiderait à récupérer entièrement.

Un Dam Snack bar et un dollar plus tard, et voici Will qui marche vers le point de Zeus avec sa bouteille dans la main, en quête d’un peu de paix et de tranquillité, à un endroit où il était sûr de les trouver.

Ah, regardez notre pauvre Will, à toujours avoir tort.

\- Nico ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête au son de la voix de Will, surpris, car apparemment, il ne s’attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit s’aventurer par ici à cette heure.

\- Ah, c’est toi. Je veux dire, hey Will.

\- Hey.

Il s’assit sur les pierres à côté de Nico.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? interrogea Will.

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

Étant maintenant habitué au répliques rudes de Nico, il ne fut pas surpris, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas supporter la chaleur et toute cette merde alors je me suis dit que c’était le seul endroit où je ne trouverai personne mais apparemment je m’étais trompé. (Il rit un peu) Alors, est-ce que tu comptes me dire pourquoi t’es là, maintenant ?

\- Je n’aime pas les gens.

\- Quelle surprise.

Nico fit un petit rire.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, Solace, mais _j’ai_ des amis.

\- Impossible.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va aller voir si on peut les trouver. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir, ils sont… bizarres.

Wow. Ça ce n’était pas censé arriver. Bon ben, il n’aura qu’à faire avec. En fait, c’était plutôt amusant. Ils allèrent jusqu’au bâtiment des chambres et il suivit Nico à travers les couloirs du troisième étage, un endroit où il n’allait jamais vu que sa chambre était au premier.

Le troisième étage était plus agréable, plus chaleureux. Les portes étaient rouges et les murs étaient peints en jaune sable. Will n’arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement, mais quelque chose ici était plus… accueillant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte avec le nombre deux cent treize écrit en bleu dessus et un signe ‘peace & love’ qui pendouillait en-dessous. Nico toqua deux fois. Ils entendirent des sons étouffés devenir de plus en plus clairs au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’approchaient et la porte s’ouvrit pour révéler un mec vraiment _très_ agité. Il était encore en train de rire à cause de quelque chose qui se passait à l’intérieur, et des larmes de rire commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux bruns.

\- Nico, mon ami ! parvint-il à articuler.

Nico fit un regard à Will comme pour lui dire ‘tu vois’.

Le mec le remarqua alors.

\- Et tu es… ?

\- C’est Will, répondit Nico à a sa place. Will, voici mon _ami_ , Grover.

\- Salut… dit inconfortablement Will.

\- Eh bien bonjour Will ! Maintenant ramenez-vous à l’intérieur, leur dit Grover, qui rigolait toujours légèrement.

\- Tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qui est si drôle ou pas ? demanda Nico en mettant un pied à l’intérieur.

\- Il y a Léo, répondit simplement Grover, comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- Putain, souffla Nico.

Will n’avait pas tout compris mais apparemment Nico n’appréciait pas trop quand ce Léo était là.

Quand Will franchit le pas de la porte, son cerveau s’arrêta de fonctionner pendant genre, dix bonnes secondes. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Avez-vous déjà vu une chambre avec de la nourriture partout sur la table et le sol, un gars qui détruit des trucs avec un skateboard et des cupcakes bleus écrasés sur sa tête pendant qu’un autre gars est ivre mort sur la table et Wrecking Ball est en fond, et le même mec avec les cupcakes bleus dans les cheveux chante et un Mexicain chelou danse (ou plutôt essaie de danser) et un autre mec est plié de rire et un espèce d’emo est tranquillement assis là sur le lit et il trouve tout ça normal ?

Sûrement pas, mais Will, oui.

Sans même dire un mot, il couru jusqu’à Nico et s’assit prudemment à côté de lui parce qu’il y avait de la nourriture absolument partout.

Will ouvrit la bouche mais Nico l’interrompit avant qu’il n’ai pu parler.

\- Je t’avais prévenu.

Will soupira.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, dit Nico, ça c’est Léo (il pointa sur le Mexicain aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux sombres et bouclés qui dansait), ça c’est Percy (c’était le mec dérangé avec le skateboard), tu connais déjà Jason (donc le gars bourré était Jason ? Will ne l’avait pas reconnu), et Grover.

\- Super.

Après un moment de silence entre les deux où tout ce qui Will pouvait faire était écouter Miley Cyrus chanter, Nico rit.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, se justifia-t-il. Non sérieusement, je suis désolé, je vais les faire s’arrêter maintenant.

Will ne voyais pas comment il allait faire ça mais tant que ce grand bordel cessait, il n’en avait rien à faire.

Nico se leva en soupirant. Il éteignit la musique, ce à quoi Léo émit un petit gémissement. Il enleva le skateboard des mains de Percy et la bouteille de bière de celles de Jason. (comment avait-il fait pour se saouler rien qu’avec des bières ?). À présent, tout était calme, ils avaient tous arrêté de faire ce qu’il faisaient et regardaient maintenant Nico.

\- Donc, je vous présente Will.

\- Mec, t’as un nouvel petit ami et tu m’en parle même pas ? lâcha Percy.

\- Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi Percy, c’est pas mon petit ami et puis si j’en avais un, la première chose que je fais c'est de ne pas te le dire.

Percy fit une moue.

\- Tu t’en es toujours pas remis ? Sérieux ?

\- Mais t’as attendu tellement longtemps avant de me le dire !

Will ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Nico leva les yeux.

\- Bon, maintenant est-ce que je pourrais savoir duquel d’entre vous est venue l’idée de saouler Jason?

Tous les trois répondirent en même temps :

\- Léo, dit Grover.

\- Grover, dit Percy.

\- Percy, dit Léo.

Nico soupira à nouveau.

\- Léo, arrête, je sais que c’est toi.

\- Ah, mec, tu devines à chaque fois ! dit Léo.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Nico.

\- Cette merde qui me sert de meilleur ami voulait pas arrêter de m’appeler “lutin Latino”.

\- Mais bro, tu le _sais_ que tu ressembles à un lutin Latino, fit remarquer Percy, et Grover aquiesça.

\- Bros, je peux pas croire que je vous appelle mes bros.

\- Mario bros…—

\- Tais-toi Jason c’est pas marrant.

\- Mais—

\- Jason, Grover viens de te dire que c’était pas marrant, pas vrai ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Il est tellement con quand il est bourré.

\- T’as trop raison, Leo mon bro.

\- Vous êtes tous bourrés, pauvres idiots.

\- Fuyez, pauvres f—

\- Jason arrête de faire des références merdiques.

Et pendant qu’ils continuaient de se disputer, Nico attrapa Will par le poignet et le tira hors de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux. Tous était si silencieux et obscur à présent.

\- Nico.

\- Will.

\- Nico.

\- Will?

\- Nico.

- _Oui,_ Will?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était.

\- Une mauvaise idée.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Je devrais sûrement y aller maintenant.

Nico avait l’air… stressé, peut-être ? Triste ? Déconcerté ? Will n’arriver pas à le distinguer, mais comme Nico acquiesça, il parti. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Nico voulait qu’il reste ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Everything Went Numb de Streetlight Manifesto**

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait cinq appels manqués d’Hazel, six de Lee, quatre de Michael et seize de Cecil. Il leur envoya un message un par un (à part Cecil) pour leur dire pourquoi il n’était pas revenu après être parti, et Michael lui appris qu’ils n’avaient pas gagné mais ils avaient eu la deuxième place donc ça allait.

Will soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était rentré si vite après qu’ils soient sortis de la chambre de Percy et Grover, hier ? Il y avait tant de choses qu’il voulait demander à Nico, et en plus il aimait bien rester avec lui.

\- J’étais sûrement trop fatigué, c’est tout, dit-il inintentionnellement à voix haute.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as dis ? demanda Cecil qui était allongé sur son propre lit.

\- Hein ? Oh, rien.

Will s’habilla, essaya de faire en sorte que ses cheveux soient présentables, envoya un message à Hazel qui répondit immédiatement, attrapa ses clés et s’en alla, et quand Cecil lui demanda où il se rendait, il répondit simplement “deuxième étage” avant de fermer la porte.

Éssoufflé d’avoir monté les escaliers en courant, il s’arrêta un instant pour reposer ses mains sur les genoux et souffler, et il passa ensuite devant une rangée de chambre avant de stopper devant la porte numéro 289.

(Toc toc toc).

Un moment passa et la porte s’ouvrit légèrement et Nico le regarda par l’entrebâillement.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Hey, je me demandais… si… je pourrais peut-être…

Nico ouvrit la porte largement et fit geste à Will de rentrer, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ?

\- Est-ce que j’ai besoin d’une raison pour visiter un ami ?

Nico leva un sourcil.

\- C’est pas toi qui disait que j’avais pas d’amis hier ?

\- Pas faux. Mais en fait tu _as_ des amis.

\- Arrête de dire ce mot.

\- Quel mot … ?

\- Le mot ‘amis’.

\- Ah. Amis.

\- Arrête !

\- Adorables aimables amis admirateurs amicaux.

Nico respira profondément..

\- Désolé, s’excusa immédiatement Will. En fait, continua-t-il, je voulais te demander quelques trucs.

\- J’écoute.

\- Premièrement… c’étaient qui ces mecs ?

\- Ah,  _eux._ En gros, c’est des cons, mais on est potes.

\- Ils faisaient vachement peur.

\- Mauvaise première impression, répondit tout simplement Nico. Ils peuvent être calmes. Parfois. Je crois.

Cela ne rassura pas Will, qui soupira.

\- Bon, ce n’est pas grave. Je voulais te demander autre chose.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais dit quelque chose à propos de Percy qui s’en était toujours pas remis, et il avait répondu que tu …

Will s’arrêta de parler quand il vit le changement d’expression sur le visage de Nico.

\- Au p-pire, l-lai-laisse tomber… J-je me demandais j-juste…

\- D’ailleurs, je crois que Percy voulais te parler.

Pourquoi Nico semblait-il si en colère?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il—

\- Je ne sais pas, va le voir. Tu connais le chemin de sa chambre.

Will hocha la tête en frissonnant, et s’en alla rapidement en fermant prudemment la porte derrière son dos.

Mince, Nico pouvait être effrayant s’il le voulait. Mais comment est-ce qu’une simple conversation avait-elle pris une si mauvaise tournure ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi Nico s’était-il autant fâché ?

Pendant qu’il pensait à tout ça, il se rendit à la chambre de Percy, pour voir ce qu’il voulait de lui. Sur le chemin, il se perdit une ou deux fois —faute d’inattention. Il arriva finalement à la porte numéro 213 et toqua. Elle s’ouvrit presque instantanément, une main se saisit de la sienne et le tira à l’intérieur, et il ne fit que répliquer avec un faible ‘Hey !’.

Il entendit la porte claquer et voilà que Percy se tenait debout devant lui.

\- B-bonjou—

\- Révèle-moi ton secret.

\- Hein…?

\- Comment est-ce que t’as fait pour devenir amis avec Nico en si peu de temps, putain !?

\- J-j’ai juste…c’était pas censé arriver… ?

\- Nan! Il est supposé te repousser! Et à la place de ça il nous te présente!

\- J’imagine que je suis juste chanceux, j’en sais rien, personnellement je trouve pas ça bizarre, en fait ce qui est bizarre c’est toi, enfin, on s’est rencontré hier et tu fais comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours, et sans t’offenser, tu fais des trucs chelou quand t’es bourré, sérieux, je veux dire, qu’est-ce que ces cupcakes foutaient dans tes cheveux, en plus ils étaient bleus et—

\- Shut your mouth because you’re talking too much, and I don’t give a damn anyway. ** _(« Ferme ta bouche parce que tu parles trop et en plus j’en ai rien à faire » mais si je traduis, la réplique d’après perd son sens.)_**

\- C’est une chanson de Green Da—

\- Je sais. Thalia les adore.

\- Je sais même pas qui est Tha—

\- Bref, tu dois savoir quelque chose : _ne quitte jamais Nico._ Enfin, pas littéralement, mais t’as compris quoi, reste amis avec lui.

\- Je comptais pas—

\- _C’est compris?_

\- Oui, mais j—

\- Très bien.

Et sur ces mots, Percy le poussa dehors et lui ferma la porte au nez. 

 

 

« ...suuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESOLEE


	5. Bonjour, je m'appelle Renversement de Situation Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les clichés sont partout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donc mon disque dur est décédé (enfin c'est celui de ma môman) (rest in peace disque dur) (une minute de silence s'il vous plaît) mais j'en ai un autre maintenant, youPI  
> voici un autre chapitre court, le prochain est plus long je vous le promets  
> avec une playlist des rolling stones parce que je suis trop flemmarde pour choisir des chansons variées

**Shine a Light des Rolling Stones**

 

Inutile de le dire, Will était quand même bien ennuyé. Il pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être encore plus énervante jusqu’à récemment, quand tout ce bordel est arrivé en lui prouvant qu’il avait tort. Quand il disait “tout ce bordel”, il parlait de sa nouvelle amitié avec Nico, Cecil qui disparaît la nuit, les potes dérangés de Nico... et le _bal._

Le bal était arrivé en plein dans la gueule de Will en mode ‘ _haha tu croyais vraiment que ça pouvait pas empirer, sale con’._

C’était un matin ordinaire et Will était en retard en cours et courait dans les couloirs quand une affiche de couleur vive attira son attention. Cependant, il ne s’arrêta pas, il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Il arriva en classe, s’assit sur la seule place de libre et commença à sortir ses affaires pendant que la professeur parlait. Will l’entendait mais n’écoutait pas. Il venait d’attraper sa trousse quand ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur les paroles de la professeur au milieu d’une phrase.

“… devriez tous le savoir,  le bal annuel aura lieu ce vendredi. Vous serez tous …”

Et Will avait arrêté d’écouter à partir de là. _‘Alors c’est de ça que parlait l’affiche’_ avait-il pensé.

Bon, vous vous demandez sûrement ce que Will trouvait d’aussi problématique à propos de ce bal.

Eh bien…le plus important c’est qu’il ne savait pas danser, ensuite il ne supportait ni la chaleur ni la musique, et il n’aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde, et aussi il n’avait que deux personnes avec qui rester, etc. Pour résumer, il n’aimait pas _du tout_ les bals. Ce n’était pas sa première année dans cette école et il savait plus que bien qu’on ne pouvait pas échapper au bal aussi facilement. Ah oui, on devait aussi _inviter quelqu’un au bal._

Mais là maintenant tout de suite, il s’inquiétait de quelque chose d’autre. Ou plutôt de quelqu’un. Et vous (oui, vous) savez qui c'est.

Nico _l’évitait_ depuis des jours. Il avait toujours quelque chose à faire quand Will venait lui parler, il l’évitait dans les couloirs, en classe, en dehors des bâtiments. S’ils venaient à se croiser au Dam Snack Bar ou dans la salle de musique, il l’ignorait. Will était terriblement confus.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu faire?!_

Il aurait dû s’énerver contre Nico. Il aurait vraiment dû…

« Will. »

Pourquoi ne l’était-il pas?

«  _Will. »_

Merde.

« WILL! »

Will leva précipitamment la tête.

« Oui! Je veux dire, oui? »

« Tu viendras me voir après le cours. »

Il soupira.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Heaven des Rolling Stones**

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Will bâilla et rassembla ses affaires avant de les jeter négligemment dans son sac. Il allait partir quand la professeur l’arrêta. _‘Ah oui’._ Est-ce qu’il avait fait quelque chose ? Peut-être qu’il était trop distrait en classe ?

\- Will, je voudrais que tu aides à préparer le bal.

\- …pardon? 

\- Le groupe d’élèves chargé d’organiser le bal a besoin d’un coup de main et j’ai pensé à toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas…

Will secoua la tête, ne voulant pas la décevoir.

« Non, pas du tout, ça me va parfaitement. »

La professeur sembla ravie.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Ça serait bien que tu ailles les voir tout de suite puisque le bal est la semaine prochaine. Ils devraient être dans la salle d’histoire.

\- Merci, marmonna Will avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la salle qu’avait indiqué la prof.

Dans quel genre de bordel il s’était encore embarqué ? Pourquoi lui parmi tant d’autres? Et il n’aurait tout simplement pas pu dire non à un professeur. Fichue prof. Qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire, que vous demandez? Eh bah il savait exactement ce qu’il était censé faire ! Attendre et espérer que tout allait bien se terminer. C’est ce qu’il avait toujours fait après tout, n’est-ce pas?

Il arriva devant la porte fermée et toqua trois fois. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu’une fille aux cheveux rouges qui portait un t-shirt imprégné de taches de peinture lui ouvrit.

« Hey toi. Tu dois être Will. »

Elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre et tourna la tête vers l’intérieur de la salle à la place.

- Percy ! appela-t-elle. Est-ce que c’est Will ?

_‘Percy est là? Oh mon dieu, non.’_

La fille ouvrit la porte un peu plus pour que Percy puisse voir Will debout sur le pas.

\- Ouais, c’est lui.

La fille le laissa entrer.

Will jeta un regard rapide aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Tout le monde était soit assis sur les tables soit debout entre elles. Le squad de Nico, tel qu’il les appelait, était là.

Jason, Percy, Nico lui-même, Hazel, Frank qui était revenu de chez sa grand-mère (elle avait fini par mieux aller), Léo et Grover. Ensuite il y avait cette Cherokee que Will avait vu se disputer avec Jason la première fois qu’il l’avait rencontré, une joli fille blonde qui n’avait pas l’air contente et la fille rousse que l’avait “accueilli”.

\- Will ! le salua Jason.  
\- Salut Jason, sourit timidement Will.

Il ne se sentait toujours pas confortable à cent pour cent quand le squad de Nico était là.

\- 'jour, Will, fit la fille Cherokee, s’avançant d’un pas vers lui. Je suis Piper, la petite amie de Jason  
\- Enchanté.

Piper était un peu intimidante. En partie parce qu’elle était une des plus belles filles que Will n’eut jamais vu. Aussi, elle avait un air confiant et Will lui trouvait quelque chose d’hypnotisant. Comme s’il ferait tout ce qu’elle lui dirait si elle le lui demandait.

Ensuite, la fille aux cheveux blonds se présenta comme étant Annabeth Chase et la petite amie de Percy. Ce à quoi Will répondit que Percy lui avait parlé d’elle, parce qu’il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D’ailleurs, à en croire Percy, Annabeth était la fille la plus effrayante du monde.

Et enfin, Will appris que la fille rousse était la meilleure amie de Piper et qu'elle s'appelait Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

\- Bon, dit cette dernière, maintenant que tu connais tout le monde, je pense qu’on peut commencer. On t’attendait en fait. (Will se sentit mal.) Enfin bref, continua-t-elle, tu es là maintenant, et les groupes sont déjà faits.  
\- Les groupes? demanda Grover et Will se sentit rassuré de savoir qu’il n’était pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris.  
\- Les groupes, répéta Rachel tandis qu’elle attrapait une feuille posée sur la table à côté d’elle. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler.

« Percy, Jase et Grover, vous vous occupez de la bouffe puisque c’est tout ce que vous savez faire vu comment vous êtes bêtes. Piper, tu t’assures que tout le monde et au courant de la date, l’heure, qu’ils sachent comment s’habiller et tout ces trucs dans le genre. Annabeth et Léo, vous organisez la salle, où sont placées les tables et ainsi de suite et Léo je compte sur toi pour tout ce qui a un rapport avec l’électricité. Hazel et Frank vous vous occupez des instruments de musique, des micros, ecetera. Léo vous aidera pour les enceintes et les micros. Pendant que Nico et Will sont en charge de la décoration. Et je ferai en sorte que tout le travail est fait. Si vous avez des questions, c’est le moment. »

Percy commença immédiatement à bombarder Rachel de tas de questions stupides de tous genres.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Little T &A des Rolling Stones**

 

Lui et Nico étaient debout au milieu de la salle gigantesque, _vide_ , où allait se dérouler le bal. Les murs étaient blancs. Le plafond était blanc. Les tables étaient blanches. Le sol était blanc. Les portes étaient grises.

Nico soupira.

\- Alors, fit Will en guise de tentative pour rendre la situation moins gênante, et sa voix résonna dans l’air. Qu’est-ce qu’on devrait faire de cette salle?

Nico avait l’air bien ennuyé.

\- On va mettre des trucs noirs sur les murs, des nappes noires, des ballons noirs, des chaises noires, des…  
\- Eh, attends un peu, pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être noir ?  
\- Parce que c’est du  _noir,_ fit Nico comme si Will venait de poser la question la plus stupide du monde.  
\- Moi je dis qu’on devrait faire tout en jaune.

Nico grimaça.

\- Beurk! Le jaune c’est trop éclatant! Trop joyeux, trop content, trop gai, trop… jaune!  
\- Le noir c’est trop sombre, trop dépressif, trop lugubre, trop morne!  
\- Le jaune, c’est affreux !

Will décida de ne pas rétorquer, cette dispute était déjà assez enfantine comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas le faire jaune  _et_ noir ?  
\- Faisons ça.

Alors qu’ils s’étaient assis à une table et qu’ils faisaient une liste de tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin, une idée passa par la tête de Will.

« Nico? »

Nico ne leva même pas la tête du papier sur lequel il était en train de griffonner.

\- Ouais ?  
\- Tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi?

Cette fois Nico s’arrêta d’écrire et redressa sa tête pour regarder Will, avec son nez qu’il avait retroussé. L’idée paraissait bonne à Will il y a cinq secondes, mais il n’en était plus si sûr à présent.‘ _Merde_ ’ pensa-t-il, en rougissant et souhaitant fort qu’il n’avait rien dit.

_\- Quoi ?_  
\- Ah, euh…c’est pas grave, oublie ça s’il te plait.  
\- En fait j’allais dire oui…

Ce fut au tour de Will d’être surpris.

\- Sérieux!? ‘fin, je veux dire, ouais, c’est cool.

Nico fit le plus petit sourire du monde avant de retourner à la feuille de papier et Will se high fiva mentalement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, dites moi si c'est bien parce que je suis pas trop sûre  
> enfin vous savez quand vous savez pas si ce que vous écrivez c'est bien parce que c'est justement vous qui l'avez écrit  
> sinon, passez une bonne journée  
> au revoir ヽ(ಠДಠ)ﾉ


	6. La Découverte du Siècle, et le Hippie squad, frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce qui va suivre

**Groovin’ Magic de Round Table**

\- Alors, t’es prêt ?

\- J’arrive !

Aussi vite que possible, bien qu’en galérant un peu, Will réussi à fermer les boutons de sa chemise et il se précipita hors de la salle de bain.

\- Okay, on y va, dit distraitement Cecil d’une voix traînante sans même lever les yeux de son téléphone alors que la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrait à la volée et que Will apparaissait dans le cadre de la porte. Son ton était un peu sec, et Will savait que c’était parce qu’il était agacé d’avoir à aller en prison, alias le bal. Cecil ouvrit la porte de leur chambre (les yeux toujours sur l’écran) en ignorant complètement le garçon blond et en râlant parce que ‘putain mais pourquoi il faut qu’y ai un bal tous les putain d’ans’ et il ne tint pas la porte pour Will.

\- À qui t’envoies des messages ? demanda Will pendant qu’il essayait de ne pas se recevoir la porte dans le visage.

\- Quelqu’un, marmonna son meilleur ami d’un air absent.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes sur leur chemin. Les vêtements qu’ils portaient ressemblaient plus ou moins aux leurs.

Toute l’école s’était habillée en robes et en chemises soignées pour l’événement. Une fois, Will avait vu Piper réprimander un groupe d’élèves confus car c’était leur première année ici. _La façon dont vous vous habillez est primordiale,_ qu’elle leur disait. Elle faisait ça chaque année. Les nouveaux allaient devoir s’y habituer. Will se demanda si quelqu’un d’autre s’occupait du travail de Piper à l’époque où elle n’allait pas encore à cette école. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, vu qu’elle et lui avait le même âge.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et son —comment on appelle ça, déjà — blazer? Mouais, il était sûr à 62% que c’était comme ça qu’on l’appelait. Il avait l’impression d’être absolument ridicule. Il savait que c’était ce que Cecil lui aurait dit s’il ne portait pas quasiment la même chose.

Les portes de la salle du bal étaient en vue. Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Will quand il vit Nico appuyé sur le mur à côté desdites portes. Abandonnant Cecil qui n’en avait en fait rien à faire du tout, il accéléra le pas et s’approcha d’un Death Boy à l’air pas très content.

\- C’est fait exprès les baskets avec le costume ?

Et voici comment Will fut salué.

Ils avaient décidé de s’attendre devant les portes. Will n’allait certainement pas aller chercher Nico ou un truc du genre. C’était sûrement pas une sorte de rendez-vous, haha, sérieusement, qui penserait ça. Quelle idée stupide.

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas tout en noir, fut sa réponse.

Nico tska et s’aida du mur avec son dos pour se remettre droit avant d’ouvrir les portes et d’entrer, Will sur ses talons.

Comme ils l’avaient décidé ensemble, l’immense salle avait été décorée en noir et jaune. Elle n’était pas sombre du tout, même s’il était presque dix heures du soir parce que les lumières étaient allumées (pourquoi les éteindrait-on). La salle était remplie de gens, il y en avait qui mangeaient, d’autres discutaient, d’autres encore dansaient, mais n’allez pas penser qu’elle était bondée au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, ou bien que les gens étaient les uns sur les autres, parce que ce n’était pas comme ça. Non, pas du tout. L’ambiance en une très détendue, relaxée, confortable, plaisante. C’était juste Will qui ne l’aimait pas. Les élèves qui avaient gagné lors de la bataille des groupes jouaient une de leurs chansons, mais c’était super car on pouvait parler et être entendu sans avoir à élever la voix. Will se dit que c’était une belle chanson. Il se tourna vers Nico.

\- Tu veux danser ?

Oh tiens, une autre idée de merde.

\- Arrête de raconter n’importe quoi, Solace.

\- Désolé.

Nico renifla. Un moment de silence passa avant qu’il ne lève la voix.

\- En fait, tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Tu veux bien quoi ?

La voix de Nico se réduit à un chuchotement.

\- Danser.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n’ai pas compris.

\- J’ai dit que je voulais bien danser, merde ! Me le fait pas répéter encore une fois !

Les yeux de Will s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la surprise.

\- Ouais, chuchota-il en fixant Nico. Ouais, répéta-t-il après un bref silence, d’accord. Désolé.

Et ça a été tout ce qu’il a pu prononcer avec son cœur qui battait si vite, avant de prendre Nico par ses mains.

Et ils dansèrent donc.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Especially in Michigan des Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Souriant d’une oreille à l’autre, Will était ridicule à se tenir ainsi seul dans un coin comme un type louche.

Comme s’il en avait quelque chose à faire ! Il avait _dansé avec Nico._ Non, vous n’avez pas compris, il avait _putain de dansé avec Nico._

Tiens, voilà Annabeth qui vient par là, sûre de briser son moment de bonheur.

\- Hey, Will. Tu t’amuses ? demanda-t-elle avec une once d’ironie.

\- Oui, répondit-il sans que cela affecte son sourire ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Ce n’était pas comme si il venait de _danser avec Nico, merde à la fin !_ Il se le répétait mentalement pour être sûre que ce n’était pas un rêve depuis que Nico l’avait quitté après deux ou trois chansons pour aller rejoindre une certaine fille prénommée… Rina ? Rena ? Will n’arrivait plus à s’en souvenir et s’en fichait. Parce qu’il avait _dansé avec_ —

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais _s’il te plaît_ arrêter de sourire comme un psychopathe ? C’est flippant.

\- Ah, excuse-moi.

Will fit de son mieux pour faire redescendre les coins de ses lèvres.

\- Tu n’es pas avec Percy ? demanda-t-il en tentative pour rendre la situation moins gênante.

 - Nan, il est en encore train de faire le con avec les garçons. Et je voulais aussi te parler.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

Annabeth balança son poids sur son autre jambe.

\- Eh bien, tu parais bien t’entendre avec Nico, et comme je suis une de ses amis, je voulais te connaître un peu plus. Histoire de m’assurer que tu n’es pas une sorte de malade mental, tu comprends.

\- Ah.

\- Mais ne t’inquiète pas, dit-elle en émettant un petit rire, tu n’as pas l’air d’en être un.

\- Haha, bien sûr, rigola-t-il nerveusement. Percy ne mentait pas quand il disait qu’Annabeth était effrayante. Il lui semblait qu’elle le frapperait s’il disait un mot de travers.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l’aimes ? fit Annabeth d’un coup.

Les sourcils de Will se froncèrent.

\- Quoi ?

 - Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l’aimes ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- De Nico, évidemment.

Will sentit son sang s’accélérer et son visage se réchauffer.

\- Quoi ?! répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’avais pas compris que tu l’aimais…soupira Annabeth, visiblement désespérée.

\- Je ne l’aime pas ! Enfin si, mais en tant qu’ami !

\- C’est ça. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d’être rejeté ou d’un autre truc du genre, il est gay, tu sais.

Elle parlerait de la météo qu’il n’y aurait aucune différence dans sa manière de le dire. Will ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle continua.

\- En fait il a été amoureux de Percy pendant, genre, cinq ans. Et il ne lui a dit que quand il a arrêté de l’aimer. Ça lui a pris cinq ans ! Et tout le monde le savait depuis le début, sauf Percy bien sûr. Cet imbécile.

Will était toujours muet.

\- Enfin bref, je pense que Piper va nous autoriser à sortir maintenant. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle insiste pour qu’on vienne au bal et qu’on y reste jusqu’à ce qu’elle nous dise qu’on peut partir.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- C’est idiot. Je vais lui demander. À plus !

Elle fit un signe d’au revoir avec sa main et s’en alla.

Will était paralysé à présent. Pétrifié. Incapable de bouger.

Sa poitrine lui faisait un peu mal.

Et c’est comme ça qu’il réalisa qu’il aimait Nico.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The End de The Doors**

Il s’était précipité dehors aussitôt que Piper lui avait dit qu’il pouvait s’en aller.

Il marcha sur l’herbe, ses baskets produisant de légers frottements contre le l’herbe humide. Sa poitrine était un peu plus douloureuse maintenant. Non seulement avait-il découvert qu’il aimait Nico, mais Nico était apparemment amoureux de Percy.

Il n’avait pas réellement aimé quelqu’un de cette manière auparavant. Bien sûr, il avait craqué sur quelques fills ou garçons quand il était plus jeunes, mais ça avait été idiot, il était petit à cette époque. Ne sachant pas quoi penser de ça en ce moment, Will avait décidé d’aller dans la forêt pour y réfléchir.

Il ne s’attendait pas à tomber sur un groupe de hippies qui étaient là à se détendre entre les arbres.

Lunettes de soleil rouges, bandanas, colliers peace & love, t-shirts arc-en-ciel, tout y était. Ils étaient trois. Will reconnaissait l’un d’entre nous, son nom était Dakota, si sa mémoire était bonne. Les deux autres semblaient être frères, peut-être jumeaux. Will jeta un coup d’œil aux bouteilles jetées sur le sol. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elles contenaient mais d’après le comportement des mecs hippies, ça devait être de l’alcool.

\- Ça va, mec? bégaya Dakota. Will se demanda s’il c’était à lui qu’il parlait.

\- Hey, viens t’assoir et te reposer avec nooouuus, mec.

Donc il _lui_  parlait, effectivement. Will ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s’assit entre les deux frères.

\- Ouais, c’est ça, soit cooool, mec.

\- Pollux, passe la bouteille, t’sais, fit le mec assis à la droite de Will.

\- T’inquiète, Castor, mon frère.

Pollux attrapa une des bouteilles allongées sur l’herbe et la tendit à Castor, sous le nez de Will.

\- Merci, t’sais.

\- T’en veux, mec ? dit Dakota. Sa question ne semblait pas adressée à quelqu’un en particulier mais bizarrement, Will avait un peu soif et n’était pas contre l’idée de boire ce que contenait la bouteille.

\- Oui, s’il te plait, dit-il avec prudence et Dakota fit un sourire paresseux en lui donnant la bouteille, ce à quoi Will marmonna un ‘merci’.

Il fronça des sourcils et la rapprocha de ses lèvres avec hésitation. Devrait-il boire ça ? Pourquoi pas. Il prit une gorgée. Est-ce que c’était…  du Kool-aid? Bizarre.

\- C’est comment qu’tu t’appelles, déjà, mon frère ?

\- Will. Et je ne vous l’avais jamais dit jusqu’à maintenant.

\- Bienvenue à la Will, fête… Fête, Will. Peu importe, mec.

\- Ouais, bienvenue, t’sais.

Will remarqua que Dakota finissait toutes ses phrases par “mec”, Pollux par “ mon frère”, et Castor par “t’sais”.

 

****

* * *

 

 

**Je sais pas moi, choisissez n’importe quelle chanson que vous aimez**

 

Plusieurs litres de Kool-aid rouge et une chanson hippie plus tard, Will se sentait ivre. Ou peut-être drogué, il ne savait pas. Il n’avait jamais pris de drogue. Il s’était retrouvé dans le bâtiment des chambres, on ne sait comment, et était à présent en train de déambuler dans les couloirs.

‘ _Eh, mais, c’est Cecil !’_ réussi à penser son cerveau quand il aperçut, son meilleur ami qui parlait à deux mecs qui lui ressemblaient un peu. Quelques pas de plus vers eux et tiens, c’est Travis et Connor.

\- Cecil, mon pote! balbutia Will.

Cecil se tourna en entendant quelqu’un l’appeler. Will sentit soudain que quelque chose n’allait pas.

\- Cecil? dit-il, essayant de marcher droit. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- _Cecil …?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hum hum  
> désolée


	7. Déception suprême

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLEE CE CHAPITRE EST MERDIQUE excusez mon language MAIS Y A PAS DAUTRES MOTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay alors javais pas dinspiration deja, ensuite je suis desolee parce que jai mis du temps a traduire ce chapitre  
> en fait javais deja decidé ce qui allais arriver mais ça a pas donné ce que je voulais  
> par contre je vous promets une belle fin bien propre  
> ah oui aussi si vous voyez des fautes de conjugaisons (ou dautres fautes dailleurs) soyez pas timides, dites le moi

**J** **'ai plus de chansons pour cette fanfic alors hein**

 

"Alors, tu vas me dire à la fin, ou c'est comment ?"

Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le lit de Will, la tête de Cecil appuyée sur ses mains et Will étant quasiment collé contre lui, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils parlaient sans en venir à aucune conclusion. Will était continuellement en train de poser des questions et Cecil répondait avec des mots vides, rendant la discussion presque inutile.

\- Cecil ! Cecil, est-ce que _s'il te plaît_  tu pourrais au moins me donner une vraie réponse ?

\- Bon, bon, céda Cecil. En fait... on est en train de faire un concours.

Ça n'était sûrement pas l'explication attendue.

\- Un concours ?

\- Un concours.

Will cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux fois, essayant de trouver quelqu'espèce de logique dans les paroles de Cecil alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y en avait pas une miette.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce que... commença Will, sans être trop sûr de quoi demander. Quelle sorte de… concours est-ce que c'est… ?

La tête de Cecil tomba entre ses genoux alors que sa main lâchait sa joue, et il marmonna quelque chose qui fut étouffé.

\- Répète un peu ?

\- Un concours de _farces_ , dit-il, plus fort cette fois.

\- ...un concours de farces.

\- Un concours de farces, oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, est-ce que tu serais devenu sourd, Will ?

\- ...c'est une blague, pas vrai ?

\- C'est une affaire très sérieuse, Will.

Will eu beaucoup de mal à digérer ça, mais c'était normal dans ce cas, non? Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il y avaient des parties manquantes, ça ne pouvait pas être _juste_ ça, pas vrai ? Il gardait une pointe d'espoir pour qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus important que Cecil n'avait pas encore dit…

\- Je suis en train de perdre le concours,  _Will._

\- C'est bon, je vais dormir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

C'était un beau matin d'un tout nouveau jour, l'occasion parfaite pour Will pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec son meilleur ami la nuit dernière. Et de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Ah oui, comme Nico, par exemple. Nico. _Nico…_ ah oui !

Will jeta sa couverture par terre en un geste rapide et sauta sur ses pieds.

Dents ? Okay. Cheveux? Okay. Vêtements ? Okay. Est-ce qu'il avait pris les clef ? Oui, il avait vérifié.

\- D'accord, Cecil, je m'en vais !

\- Oui, très intéressant, en effet.

Will claqua la porte et couru à travers les couloirs jusqu'en haut des escaliers et il se tenait à présent devant la porte de Nico. Il était en train de lever une main pour toquer quand il entendit des voix étouffées venir de l'intérieur. Il se figea, et commença à penser qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Il voulait parler seul à seul avec Nico, mais si quelqu'un était avec lui, alors ça serait pour une autre fois. Sauf que, à cet instant précis, la porte s'ouvrit et une fille brune apparu dans l'encadrement.

\- C'est ça, à plus ta…

Elle se tut, surprise, lorsqu'elle vit Will. Will, de l'autre côté, était terrifié. La fille était impressionnante, beaucoup plus grande que lui, et elle remplaçait Annabeth sans difficultés dans la catégorie de "fille la plus effrayante de tous les temps". C'est sûr qu'elle l'était ça, effray-

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici !

\-  Hein ? fit Will, secouant la tête pour émerger de ses pensées. Il leva ensuite la tête et puis baissa immédiatement les yeux, par peur de rencontrer le regard noir de la fille.

\- Oh, euh… J'espérais pouvoir parler à Nico...

\- Reyna, je crois que tu lui fais peur. Laisse-le entrer, fit la voix de Nico venant de l'intérieur.

 _Mon sauveur,_ pensa Will. Tremblotant, il acquiesça juste assez pour que Reyna le voit.

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle s'écarta néanmoins pour le laisser entrer, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard qui lui fit avaler sa salive. Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle peut être intimidante quand on ne la connais pas, commença Nico.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué, souffla Will.

Il pris son souffle puis se redressa, en regardant Nico qui lui le fixait également en retour, les bras croisés et les sourcils levés, attendant clairement quelque chose de la part de Will.

\- Euh...Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOILA CETAIT NUL ON EST DACCORD  
> DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> non je narreterais jamais detre desolee

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez laisser vos avis (bon ou mauvais) dans les commentaires et attendre le chapitre prochain !  
> 


End file.
